Legolas y Tauriel No 1
by LTdani
Summary: Después de la batalla por Erebor Legolas se fue del reino del bosque, a su regreso se entera de que Tauriel se ha ido, una búsqueda donde habrá romance, aventura y misterio. ¿Legolas podrá encontrar a Tauriel?, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios.
1. Chapter 1

**Legolas y Tauriel**

 **Capítulo 1**

Él se decía a si mismo que era la mejor decisión que había tomado, era mejor dejar su futuro reino, dejar el bosque, dejar su vida, todo lo que le recordará a ella. Legolas solo recordaba el momento en que tomo la decisión de irse. El día de la batalla de los cinco ejércitos, cuando término su pelea con la bestia Bolg, solo tenía una cosa en su cabeza Tauriel.

-¡TAURIEL!

-¡TAURIEL!

Gritaba desesperado, buscando a todos lados, pensando lo peor, cuando en la cima de las torres de Ravenhill, a lo lejos vio una cabellera de fuego, fue el momento que su corazón tomo alivio al saber que ella estaba bien, subió dispuesto a declarar por fin su amor y decirle que jamás dejaría que algo la lastimara, decirle que cuando la vio caer de la colina herida e indefensa siento que todo se derrumbaba dentro él, pero cuando llego a la cima de la colina, vio algo que le provocó un dolor en el corazón, tan fuerte, como si hubiera recibido una flecha directa al pecho, Tauriel estaba llorando sentada junto al cuerpo del enano que tanto la había cautivado, Legolas solo observaba que Tauriel acariciaba una extraña piedra.

-¡Tauriel!, ¿estas bien? ¿No te duele nada? ¿No estas herida?- lo dijo con preocupación y tristeza.

-No, solo que no se que es lo que pasa en mi interior, siento como si mi fuerza se hubiera ido...

-Tauriel -la interrumpió abruptamente. -Tenemos que irnos, los demás enanos vendrán por él.

-¡No!, no lo puedo dejar aquí. -su tono era triste y se percibía lagrimas apunto de salir.

En el momento que la vio tan herida y vulnerable supo que el amor de su vida se había enamorado de un enano, de un miserable enano, Legolas solo se fue, sin hacer ningún ruido y sin decir ni una palabra, para dejarla llorar tranquila.

Cuando salió vio a su padre acercarse al lugar donde se encontraba Tauriel y el cuerpo del enano, lo miro fijamente.

-Yo... no puedo regresar.

-¿A donde irás?

-Todavía no lo se.

-Ve al Norte. Encuentra a los Dunedain, entre ellos hay un joven explorador, deberías conocerlo. Su padre Arathorn era un buen hombre, su hijo... podría a llegar ser uno grandioso.

-¿Como se llama?

-En tierras salvajes le dicen Trancos. Su nombre verdadero lo tienes que descubrir por tu cuenta.

Legolas se alejaba y antes de que se fuera su padre le dijo.

-Legolas, tu madre te amaba, más que a nadie, más que a la vida.

Legolas solo asintió y antes de partir le pidió a Thranduil que aceptara de nuevo a Tauriel en el reino, y que nunca la dejara sin protección. Se fue para poder olvidar todo lo que paso el día de la batalla, y principalmente olvidarla a ella.


	2. Chapter 2

Tú pudiste ser mi imprevista  
elección de vivir mi vida extendida.  
Tú pudiste ser la única que voy a amar siempre,  
tú pudiste ser la única que escucha  
a mis más profundos interrogatorios.  
Tú pudiste ser la única que voy a amar siempre.

Muse – Unintended

 **Capítulo 2**

Habían pasado semanas desde que se alejó de todo, solo vagaba por el bosque en busca de alguna forma de poder olvidarla, no comprendía como Tauriel se había enamorado de un enano y se preguntaba por que nunca correspondió al amor que él le tenia, por que siempre se alejó de él.

Un día en las profundidades de un bosque, donde siempre parecía de noche, los árboles eran tan viejos y las hojas tenían un color otoñal. Era muy similar a el bosque negro, a Legolas todo eso le traía recuerdos de Tauriel y él, recordada los días en el que estaban solos cazando o matando alimañas. Cuando a lo legos escucho ruido, que lo alejó de sus pensamientos, se acercó a averiguar de qué se trataba. Era Gandalf y el Hobbit que acompañaba a Thorin.

-¡Gandalf!

-¡Legolas, hoja verde! -lo dijo sorprendido. -¿Que haces tan lejos del bosque negro?

-Lo abandone.

-Pero Legolas, tienes que volver, tu padre te necesita el Reino del bosque esta en peligro...

-No puedo, no hay algo que me aliente a volver.

-Legolas- lo dijo seriamente. -Hay un mal que se acerca, que destruirá todo a su paso, que consumirá cada reino y tu reino perdió guerreros el día de la batalla por Erebor, debes volver para protegerlo.

-¡No!, no volveré, el bosque es seguro tiene demasiada protección y muchos guerreros. No hay nadie ahí que me necesite.

-Legolas, no dejes que tus sentimientos nublen tu visión, vuelve, tu pueblo te necesita.

En la mente del príncipe elfo, pasó Tauriel, y pensó si Gandalf sabría algo.

-Muy bien, volveré, pero solo para comprobar si el bosque esta bien, para ver si es verdad lo que dices,

-Buen camino Legolas.

En todo momento Bilbo solo escuchaba atento, y se preguntaba por que un príncipe elfo, que heredaría un gran reino, se iría sin ninguna razón evidente. Finalmente pregunto.

-Gandalf por que le insististe tanto que volviera, el bosque no perdió tantos guerreros, como para no poder defenderlo.

-El necesita volver, se acerca un mal muy peligroso y debe estar protegiendo el bosque y a su gente- cuando dijo eso su vista atravesó más allá de los bosques y reinos, su ojos solo veían a Mordor.

Legolas viajó durante un largo tiempo hasta que llego al bosque negro, llegando a los límites del bosque noto que algo había cambiado, el bosque se tornaba mas sombrío y enfermo. Llego a la entraba del reino, un elfo lo recibió con alegría y preocupación

-¡Mi señor Legolas!, que bueno que volvió, el reino lo necesita

-Elber que bueno verte, ¿que à pasado en mi ausencia?!El bosque ha enfermado! -lo dijo con preocupación

-Su padre esta muy mal, esta dejando que el reino llegue a su ruina.

-¿A que te refieres con "mal"?

-No ha salido de su habitación. Cuando regresamos de la lucha contra los orcos su padre dio la orden que nadie saliera del reino y que no lo molestaran y desde ese día no ha dicho otra cosa.

-Muy bien iré de inmediato a ver que sucede- antes de retirarse, se dio media vuelta y pregunto. -Elber ¿donde esta Tauriel? -en la voz del príncipe se percibía melancolía.

-Mejor ve con tu padre y pregúntale, es mejor que el te diga.


	3. Chapter 3

"Todos somos genios. Pero si juzgas a un pez por su capacidad de trepar arboles, vivirá toda su vida pensando que es un inútil"

Albert Einstein

 **Capítulo 3.**

Cuan escucho esas palabras supo que algo estaba mal, que Tauriel no se encontraba en el reino, se preguntaba si le había pasado algo, antes de que pudiera preguntar algo mas Elber se había ido.  
Recorrió el reino, hasta llegar a la entrada de la alcoba del rey. La puerta era tan majestuosa y grande, llena de una enredadera hermosa y brillante, sus hojas tenían un color marrón, que demostraba el otoño entrante.  
Cuando toco nadie le contesto, así que entro rápidamente, encontró a Thranduil mirando desde su balcón hacia la nada, como si pudiera ver más allá de las puertas del reino. Cuando volteo a ver quien tenía el atrevimiento de entrar a su alcoba se sorprendí al ver a su hijo.

-Legolas, hijo mío, ¡has vuelto! Sabía que no abandonarías tu reino.  
-No padre, solo vine a ver si el reino esta bien, escuche que estaba en peligro.  
-¿Quien te dijo eso? -su tono era desafiante.  
-Gandalf, y cundo llegue me dijeron que estas haciendo que el reino caiga, que nos has salido de este cuarto, ¿Qué te sucede? ¿No el reino era lo mas importante para ti?, no siempre me dijiste que este reino era tu legado, que yo tendría que protegerlo, igual que tu lo has hecho por todos estos siglos.

A Legolas le preocupaba su reino, ya que era su hogar y fue donde aprendió todo lo que sabia. Conocía a tantos elfos que quería proteger, en ese momento recordó a Tauriel.

-Padre, ¿donde está Tauriel?- su tono era mas serio y preocupante.  
-Se ha ido.  
-¿Que?, como que se fue, ¿A donde? ¿Hace cuanto? ¿Por qué?- tenía tantas dudas, tanto miedo de no saber sí estaba a salvo o viva.  
-Se fue a las pocas semanas de la batalla por la montaña, pero nadie sabe por que o adónde fue.  
-No es imposible ella ama el bosque, no pudo irse. Tuvo que haber una razón- de sus ojos se asomo un brillo que mostraba las lagrimas apunto de salir.  
-No la hubo, una mañana todos despertaron y ella ya no estaba.  
-Pero...  
-Legolas- lo interrumpió antes que dijera otra cosa. -Ella no importa lo que necesitas es a tu reino.  
-Padre sin ella yo no tengo la misma fuerza, ella es todo lo que importa para mi, no me importa nada ni nadie solo ella.  
-Es una elfa cualquiera, una campesina, tú puedes conseguir a una princesa y así guardar tu linaje.

Legolas sabia que su padre siempre tubo la idea de que se comprometiera con una princesa, sabia que el jamás hubiera aceptado un compromiso con Tauriel. Pero al escuchar esas palabras una ira lo consumió, quería gritarle que se callara, que no la mencionara jamás, pero contuvo su enojo.

-Padre Tauriel no es una cualquiera- su tono era mas serio y en el se detectaba la ira.- es a la que yo quiero. Y sabes algo, no tengo por que discutirlo contigo, me voy, iré a buscarla.  
-Hijo no puedes irte ¿no habías regresado por tu reino?, hay asuntos que arreglar y te necesito a mi lado.  
-Si regrese por mi reino, pero primero iré a buscarla.  
-Legolas -dijo Thranduil mientras pensaba como hacer que su hijo olvidara la idea de buscar a Tauriel, no deseaba ver como su hijo iba en una búsqueda tonta, si jamás la encontraría. -te necesito para una misión muy importante, donde depende la prevalencia del reino y te juro que cuando regreses tendrás mi ayuda para encontrarla, pero es vital realizar esta misión.  
-¿Misión? ¿Qué clase de misión?

En el rostro de Thranduil se mostraba una pequeña sonrisa, al ver que su hijo se interesaba por aquella situación.

-Es una búsqueda, donde tendrás que encontrar a la criatura llamada Golum, cuando lo encuentres regresa y te ayudare a encontrar a Tauriel.  
-¿Pero eso para que ayudará al reino?  
-Por que esa cosa inmunda tiene información que ayudará a protegernos de lo que se avecina.

Legolas pensó lo que dijo su padre y se pregunto si de verdad le ayudaría a encontrarla, pero no podía cuestionarlo porque no lo dejaría que se fuera del reino. Así que decidió decirle que iría a la misión y que después buscaría a Tauriel.

-Muy buena decisión Legolas, muy prudente de tu parte poner a tu reino antes que ella, primero tendrás que ir a las Montañas Nubladas, ahí fue la ultima vez donde se vio a la criatura.  
-Si padre iré lo más rápido posible.

-Le diré a la guardia que te acompañe.

-No, quiero estar solo, para pensar mejor lo que dices sobre Tauriel.

-Muy bien hijo, ve solo, no te desvíes de tu misión, el reino esta en tus manos.

Antes de partir Legolas fue a la armería tomo mas flechas, y fue a la habitación de Tauriel a averiguar si no había dejado alguna señal que le indicara a donde se había ido y por que. Pero no encontró nada, se fue de ahí muy decepcionado, tomo su caballo y en su mente solo estaba un pensamiento. -Una vez casi te pierdo Tauriel, no lo permitiré de nuevo, te encontrare, no importa cuanto tiempo me lleve, te buscare por toda la Tierra Media si es necesario.

 **-** Autora **-**

Muchas gracias a todos los que lean el capitulo, espero les guste mucho y deseo leer sus opiniones de como va la historia y como les gustaria que terminara.

Subire el proximo capitulo en 15 dias o un mes depende de si estoy muy ocupada.


	4. Chapter 4

_Una palabra nos libra_

 _De todo el peso y el dolor_

 _De la vida. Esa palabra es amor_

 **Capítulo 4.**

Lejos del bosque negro, de la comarca, de todos los reinos conocidos, se encontraba Tauriel vagado por las diferentes tierras, su aspecto era desaliñado y se notaba exhausta, aún recordada aquel día que perdió todo lo que le importaba.

El día de la batalla cuando a lo lejos vio a Kili pelear con los orcos, lo que pensó fue que tenía que ayudarlo, subió a la cima de las torres de Ravenhill lo más rápido que pudo y al llegar al lugar donde vio a Kili, un orco apareció y la ataco, pero Tauriel al ser experta en el combate acabo fácilmente con él, siguió su camino y dos orcos llegaron, ella sacó sus cuchillos hábilmente y los mato en menos de 30 segundos, dio vuelta a su derecha y uno mas intento hacerle daño, pero al igual que los otro término muerto. Cuando acabó con ese orco solo pensaba en encontrar a Kili y asegurarse que no le pasara nada.

-¡Kili! -gritó desesperada, buscando en todas dirección. -¡Kili!  
-¡Tauriel! -escucho la voz de Kili sin aliento pronunciar su nombre.  
-Kili...

Solo bajo la guardia un momento y antes de que pudiera busca el lugar donde provenía la voz de Kili, escucho un rugido y la bestia Bolg la ataco inesperadamente, haciendo que se estrellara con unas escaleras y provocando que gritara de dolor, la bestia la sujeto y la arrogo contra un muro al lado contrario, cuando se acerco Tauriel balanceo su cuchillo hiriendo a Bolg en una pierna, intento clavar su cuchillo en su garganta pero la detuvo, quiso torcer su brazo pero Tauriel al ser más hábil que él, logro dar la vuelta y quedar a sus espaldas, Bolg intento darle un puñetazo pero Tauriel lo burlo fácilmente, lo ataco varias veces, cuando Bolg volvió a dar un puñetazo Tauriel lo detuvo con una mano y con la otra intento atacar, pero él detuvo el ataque, le torció el brazo provocando que gritara de dolor y cayera al suelo. Antes de que pudiera levantarse la sujeto del cuello elevándola a su altura, con un gran esfuerzo golpeó la pierna de la Bestia logrando que cayera de rodillas y que soltara su cuello, Tauriel lo intento golpear con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, pero él detuvo el golpe, sujetándola del brazo y arrogándola contra un muro. Tauriel cayo desarmada y sin fuerzas, observo que la bestia se acercaba a ella sacando su arma para matarla, cuando creía que moriría vio a Kili saltar hacia Bolg, quiso clavar su espada en su cráneo pero fallo, la bestia se libró fácilmente de él arrojándolo contra las escaleras, Kili no se dio por vencido e intento golpearlo pero Bolg lo sujeto del brazo dándole un puñetazo en la cara, provocando que la bestia lo capturaron y lo inmovilizará.  
Cuando Tauriel vio que Bolg clavaría su arma en Kili, tomo todas sus fuerzas y se arrojó contra él mordiéndole el brazo y tratando de quitarle su arma, Bolg la arrojo al suelo, Tauriel rodó a la orilla de la montaña, antes de que pudiera levantarse a salvar a Kili vio el arma de Bolg bajar y atravesar a Kili.

-Noo! -un grito ahogado salió de los labios de Tauriel.

Tauriel sintió un dolor que no se comparaba a nada, lo vio todo y ni siquiera pudo gritar, solo sintió el ardor en sus ojos y las palabras atrapadas en su garganta, intentando decir con la mirada todos sus sentimiento hacia él, vio que de los ojos de Kili caía una sola lagrima, cerro sus ojos y ella supo que se había ido para siempre.  
Se quedó inmóvil, mirando el cuerpo de Kili. En toda su existencia nunca había sentido un dolor igual, sentía una herida tan fuerte, tan profunda, tan real. Cuando vio que la bestia Bolg se acercaba con su arma lista para matarla, hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se arrogo hacia él intentando que cayera al vacío, se sujeto con todas sus fuerzas para que Bolg no la arrogara del acantilado, cuando vio que no podría hacer que Bolg cayera al vacío, dio una patada en una roca y así los dos cayeron. Al momento de caer a Tauriel no le importaba perder la vida, solo quería que esa inmunda criatura muriera y que no lastimara a nadie mas.

Sintió su cuerpo caer sobre las rocas, rodó todo el acantilado recibiendo golpe tras golpe con cada piedra, se detuvo en un saliente de la colina apunto de desmayarse, escucho que algo se acercaba, pensó que seguramente el orco se habría salvado igual que ella y que se acercaba a matarla, intento levantarse pero no tenía fuerza y ningún arma para defenderse, cuando estaba lista para morir escucho un estruendo y vio caer una pila de rocas, de la nube de polvo salió Legolas, listo para atacar algo, en sus ojos se notaba preocupación, cuando vio que el orco se acercaba a él, Tauriel pensó que no podría perder a alguien mas, Legolas tenía un lugar muy especial en su corazón y si lo perdía no le quedaría nada mas. Fue en ese momento cuando recordó que el cuerpo de Kili esta solo, tenía que ir con él, se levanto con un gran esfuerzo y subió la colina lo más rápido posible, pero sus heridas eran demasiadas, sentía que se desvanecería en cualquier momento, cuando iba llegando casi a la cima de la colina escucho su nombre a lo lejos.

-¡Tauriel! -la voz de Legolas era de preocupación y angustia, Tauriel sabia que él había arriesgado mucho por ella, que arriesgó su vida por salvarla de Bolg. -¡Tauriel! -volvió a llamar Legolas con mucha más angustia, Tauriel no se detuvo, ella solo quería llegar con Kili.  
Cuando llego a la cima de la colina al ver el cuerpo de Kili cayó de rodillas a su lado, tomo una de sus manos, acercándola a sus labios y besándola. De su túnica saco la piedra que le había dado en señal de promesa, una promesa que jamás se cumplirá, la tomo en su palma y la acaricio. No noto la llegada de Legolas hasta que le dijo.

-¡Tauriel!, ¿estas bien? ¿No te duele nada? ¿No estas herida?- escucho a Legolas, en su voz detecto cierta preocupación.  
-No, solo que no se que es lo que pasa en mi interior, siento como si mi fuerza se hubiera ido...  
-Tauriel, tenemos que irnos, los demás enanos vendrán por él.  
-¡No!, no lo puedo dejar aquí.

No lo dejaría sabia que tenia que estar con él, estaba apunto de llorar cuando noto que Legolas se había ido.  
Se quedo mirando a Kili cuando escucho que alguien se acercaba, era Thranduil que la miraba con cierto asombro, ella sin apartar la vista de Kili le dijo.

-Quiero sepultarlo –su tono era serio y triste.  
-Si - contestó Thranduil desconcertado.  
-Si esto es amor, no lo quiero. -se quedo pensando y miro a su rey.  
-quítalo de mi!, por favor -sus ojos le suplicaban a Thranduil que le quitará ese dolor, que hiciera que olvidara todo, Tauriel bajo su rostro y le preguntó a su rey, con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-¿Por qué duele tanto?  
-Por que era real. -Tauriel lo miro, no podía creer lo que Thranduil decía, él mismo que apenas unos momentos atrás le dijo que no sabía nada del amor y que lo que sentía no era real.  
Sin pensarlo mas se acercó al enano y lo beso suavemente en los labios, sin dejarlo de ver volvió a incorporarse, miro a Thranduil pero antes que pudiera decirle algo, Tauriel sintió el peso de sus heridas y cayó al suelo, desvaneciéndose en sus sueños.

 **AUTORA**

 **Gracias a todos por leer esta historia, me a costado trabajo y espero que les guste, ancio sus comentarios y sugrerencias.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Mantente arriba  
aguanta  
No te asustes  
Tu nunca cambiaras lo que ha sido y fue_

 _Puede tu sonrisa_  
 _Brillar_  
 _No te asustes_  
 _Tu destino puede protegerte_

 _Porque todas las estrellas_  
 _Se están desvaneciendo_  
 _Solo trata de no preocuparte_  
 _Las veras algún día_  
 _Toma lo que necesites_  
 _Y se como tu eres_  
 _Y deja de hacer llorar a tu corazón_

 _Levántate_  
 _Vamos_  
 _¿Por que te asustas?_  
 _Tú nunca cambiaras_  
 _Lo que ha sido y fue_

...

 **Capítulo 5.**

Se encontraba rodeada de obscuridad, no sabia que hacer o a donde ir, de pronto apareció la luz de una estrella que la guio hasta una gran puerta, echa de roble puro, con grandes gemas incrustadas en todo su arco, Tauriel dudo en abrirla pero finalmente la abrió y se encontró con un bosque, lo que ella mas amaba, era un bosque inmenso, lleno de paz, el aire que se respiraba se sentía distinto, era tranquilizador y de libertad, por entre los árboles entraban los primeros rayos del sol, sus pies anhelaban correr y sentir su piel cortar el viento, como las olas azotan contra un acantilado. De pronto escucho una voz, que provenía del fondo del bosque, pronunciar su nombre una y otra vez, -Tauriel, Tauriel.  
Se apresuró a buscar a la persona que la llamaba con tantas ansias. Camino entre los árboles, burlando rama tras rama, cuando estaba apunto de rendirse vio una figura y escucho de nuevo esa voz, cundo ya estaba cerca de ver quien la llamaba algo la despertó.

Se encontraba en una tienda, sus heridas habían sido atendidas, no sabía que había pasado, necesitaba respuestas, así qué se levantó y salió a averiguar que había sucedido,  
cuando salió se sorprendió de ver a los elfos atendiendo a los lesionados, aunque sólo estaban ayudando a los hombres y a uno que otro enano, estaban ayudando a alguien más que no fueran ellos. Intento buscar a alguien que le contará que había sucedido así que recorrió el campo de batalla observando los estragos de la guerra, en ese momento fue cuando realmente se dio cuenta lo que la batalla había dejado, demasiados heridos, muchísimas pérdidas. Hombres, enanos, elfos, todos habían perdido parte de su pueblo. Tauriel pensó en sus amigos y se preguntó si estarían heridos o si habrían sobrevivido. Después de que se desmayó no supo que paso, sólo sabía que Kili había muerto y que...

-¡Legolas! - se dijo a sí misma.

Una ola de preocupación la invadió, ¿Que le había sucedido?, ¿Donde estaba?, lo busco por todas parte, pero nada, detuvo a varios elfos para preguntar por él, pero nadie sabía que le había pasado, por un momento pensó lo peor.

\- ¿Estaría herido? o peor aún, había muerto.

No podía permitirse tener esos pensamientos, así que trato de alejarlos de su mente. Cuando volvió a buscarlo a lo lejos vio a Thranduil, que supervisaba como se atendía a los heridos, se acercó a él lo más rápido posible, cuando Tauriel le iba a preguntar sobre Legolas, Thranduil la miro fijamente y le dijo.

-Tauriel, te informo que eres aceptada de nuevo en el reino, partiremos en un momento, tú puedes quedarte al entierro del enano, será a medio día, pero tienes que regresar.  
-Gracias mi señor.- antes de que Thranduil se alejara, Tauriel se decidió a preguntar por Legolas.  
-Señor no e visto por ningún lado al príncipe Legolas, no se sí usted me podría decir donde se encuentra.

En el rostro de Thranduil se reflejaba ira y un dejo de melancolía.

-Que aún no lo sabes, Legolas se fue, cuando estabas con el enano, él decidió irse y me pidió que te dejara volver al reino, por que sí dependiera de mi seguirías desterrada.

Cuando escucho eso se sintió tan rechazada, el rey la odiaba y sólo la acepto de nuevo por que su hijo se lo pidió.  
Sus pensamientos sólo eran de Legolas, que siempre la protegió y ayudado, él siempre estuvo con ella cuando lo necesitaba, era el único que la acompañaba a todas sus aventuras, su único amigo y sobre todo lo único que le quedaba.  
La voz de Thranduil la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Sabes algo, es bueno que Legolas se haya ido, él estará mucho mejor lejos de ti.

Su tono era tan arrogante y despreciable que a Tauriel le dio ganas de golpearlo lo más fuerte que podía, para que nunca la olvidara. Pero antes de que le dijera algo Thranduil se había ido sin decir más.

Al poco rato el rey elfo dio la orden de que todos regresarán al reino del bosque, Tauriel fue la única en quedarse, volvió a recorrer el campo de batalla ayudando a los heridos. Intento ayudar a varios enanos pero todos le decían que no o en algunos casos decían "prefiero morir antes de recibir la ayuda de un elfo". A Tauriel le dolían esas palabras, sabía que el conflicto entre elfos y enanos llevaba siglo, pero enserio era tanto su odio hacia ellos que preferían morir a recibir ayuda elfica.  
Tauriel se fue de ahí decepcionada, ya no deseaba ayudar, fue en busca de alguien que quisiera decirle que había pasado cuando se desmayo, así qué camino hacia el reino bajo la Montaña.  
Mientas caminada pensó en todas las palabras que alguna vez le dijo su rey sobre los enanos, él había dicho que eran sucios, avariciosos, que carecían de lealtad, que amaban el oro más que nada, pero a pesar de todo lo que le habían inculcado sobre ellos, se había enamorado de uno, de un enano dulce, amable y que dio su vida para salvarla.  
Se arrepentía de no haberle dicho lo que sentía, de no haberlo salvado, tal vez si no hubiera ido a buscarlo tan impulsivamente él seguiría con vida, pero lo que pasó ya no se podrá cambiar.

Llego a la entrada del reino y vio enanos entrar y salir muy apresurados, cuando estaba a punto de entrar alguien la llamo.

-¡Oye elfa!, que crees que haces, ningún elfo puede entrar al reino bajo la Montaña.  
-Pero, yo sólo quiero...  
-Espera, ¿tu eres la que curó a Kili?

El enano la miro de una forma extraña, la miraba como sí intentará comprender algo en su interior. -oh eres la que menciono Fili.  
-¿De que habla? -dijo Tauriel confundida.  
-Si me acompañas te explicare de lo que hablo. -dijo el enano amablemente.

Tauriel dudo si acompañarlo, pero finalmente accedió, caminaron por los alrededores y el enano le contó lo que había sucedido.

-Cuando Thorin, Dwalin, Fili y Kili subieron en busca de Azog, los enanos peleamos con más fuerza, valentía y ánimo, nuestro rey había ido a cortar la cabeza de esa víbora, cuando ellos fueron por Azog otra parte del ejército de Dain llego y los elfos volvieron a la batalla, ya habíamos acabado con la mayoría de los orcos así que decidimos ir en busca de Thorin y los demás, pero cuando llegamos vimos Dwalin y Bilbo junto al cuerpo de Thorin.

Tauriel abrió mucho los ojos a modo de sorpresa. El enano continúo su historia.

-Si así es Thorin murió y con él la bestia Azog. Buscamos algún rastro de Kili y Fili, a lo lejos alcance a ver el cabello rubio de Fili, nos acercamos a ver si aún se encontraba vivo, cuando llegamos a él aún se encontraba consiente, pero ya le quedaba poco tiempo, yo me acerque a él y ente susurros me dijo que le diera un mensaje a Kili:

 _Palabras de Fili para Kili:  
-Por favor dile que no este triste por mi, que estaré al lado de nuestros antiguos reyes y que siempre lo cuídate y protegeré, también quiero que le digas que sea feliz, que lleve una vida llena de aventuras y emociones, también quiero que luche por esa elfa del reino del bosque, por que vi como la miraba cuando estábamos en los calabozos y en la ciudad del lago, escuche como pronunciaba su nombre entre sueños, pero lo más importante es que esa elfa también lo ama por que cuando lo curo sus ojos reflejaban angustia, preocupación y amor, además escogió a mi hermano antes que a su gente y aunque yo no sea un experto en el amor se que ella es la felicidad de mi hermano y si él es feliz yo estaré tranquilo.  
_  
-Con esas últimas palabras Fili murió, ahora el peso de la corona caía sobre Kili. Cuando por fin encontramos a Kili ya era demasiado tarde, había muerto, no sabíamos que había pasado, queríamos respuestas y el único que las podría resolver era el rey Thranduil que se encontraba al lado de Kili con alguien en brazos, cuando intentamos preguntarle algo él sólo dijo.

-Mis hombres estarán atendiendo a quien pida la ayuda.

-Y se fue sin decir otra palabra. Ahora sólo quiero que me digas que le ocurrió a Kili, por que tú eras quien llevaba Thranduil en brazos.

Tauriel lo miro, no sabía que decir, el recuerdo de Kili la atormentaba, el simple echo de pensar en él era doloroso, no podría contar todo lo que pasó, así que miro al enano a los ojos y le dijo.

-Sólo le pudo decir que Kili es el enano más valiente que e conocido, que gracias a él estoy vida y que al igual que él me enamore de alguien imposible.

Tauriel no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas al hablar de Kili, el enano le hablo seriamente.

-Sabes algo cuando escuche que Kili se había enamoro de una elfa pensé que estaba loco y que había perdido totalmente el sentido, pero ahora viendo como hablas de él, pienso que tal vez no era una idea tan descabellada. -dijo el enano con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Tauriel lo miro y sonrió levemente, el enano se levantó y le dijo que tenían que darse prisa, por que sí no llegarían tarde al funeral.  
Cuando llego a las puestas del reino bajo la montaña mucho de los enanos miraban a Tauriel con sorpresa o desagrado, pero el enano que la acompañaba les dijo que venía con él.  
El funeral de los tres reyes fue amargo, todos se lamentaban por la pérdida del linaje de Thorin, se recordaron a los caídos en la guerra. Cuando el entierro término Tauriel decidió irse lo más rápido posible, no deseaba estar ahí más tiempo.  
Cuando llego al bosque sintió que algo había cambiado, el bosque estaba más triste, cuando llego al reino fue directo a su habitación, no tenía ánimos de ver a alguien, pero cuando llego a su cuarto el rey estaba ahí esperándola.

-Señor yo... ¿A qué se debe el honor de su visita? -dijo Tauriel nerviosa.  
-Como ya te e informado mi hijo se fue, así que tendrás mas encomiendas, tendrás que hacer el trabajo que estaba a cargo Legolas en la guardia real y tienes que vigilar que nadie salga del reino, será la nueva orden, sólo podrá salir la guardia a limpiar mis tierras.  
-Si señor, su órdenes serán cumplidas. -el tono de Tauriel era triste, ya no podía salir a ver las estrellas por la noche, ni caminar por el bosque cuando se sintiera triste. La voz de Thranduil la saco de sus ideas.  
-Antes de irme una última cosa Tauriel. -su tono era mas autoritario de lo normal. -Cumple con todo lo que te ordene porque esta vez no habrá quien te de apoyó.

Eso la hizo pensar en Legolas, sin él ahí el reino sería como estar en una prisión, tenía ganas de gritar y correr haya que sus piernas no pudieran más, pero sólo se quedo de pie en medio de su habitación pensando en todo lo que había pasado.  
Cuando llego la noche se dio la orden que nadie podía salir de su habitación, Tauriel no podía dormir así que decido salir a ver la estrellas, cuando logró salir del reino, fue directo a la copa el árbol más grande y ahí en la obscuridad con la luz de las estrellas recordó a Kili y su conversación en los calabozos. Tauriel no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas y ahí antes sus ancestros le prometió a Kili que jamás lo olvidarla que siempre estaría con ella y que mataría a todos los orcos para vengar su muerte.  
En los siguientes días Tauriel sentía que algo estaba mal con ella, casi nunca tenía apetito, no podía dormir, salir al bosque no era lo mismo, sólo quería desahogarse con alguien, pero su único amigo se había ido y por su culpa, había días que esperaba ver a Legolas en el bosque o paseando en los pasillos, pero nunca sucedía.  
Una noche Tauriel volvió a soñar con la luz que la llamaba en medio de la nada y que la conducía hasta el bosque, pero despertó antes de ver quien era quien la llamaba, se levantó, se vistió lo más rápido posible con un traje verde y botas color marrón, tomo sus dagas, su arco y varias flechas, y en medio de la noche sin quien nadie la viera salió del reino y se perdió en la obscuridad del bosque.

Legolas se había cansado de buscar sin un rumbo figo, busco por todo el bosque en cada árbol y rincón alguna pista de ella, había ido a todos los pueblos cercanos pero no pudo encontrar nada, estuvo a punto de rendirse, pero una noche mientras dormía sobre un árbol un ruido lo despertó, al parecer era una persecución, fue a buscar el origen de ese alboroto, tomo su espada y arco, y salió a toda prisa. Llego a los límites del Bosque y frente a él había una extensa llanura, a lo lejos vio a una manada de orcos persiguiendo algo, no le tomo mucha importancia así que decidió regresar, pero antes que diera vuelta escucho su voz en el aire, tenía que protegerla, corrió lo más rápido posible con su espada lista, mato a unos diez orco para poder llegar hasta ella, cuando por fin la visualizó noto que luchaba como todo una guerrera del bosque, cuando llego hasta ella, Tauriel dio una vuelta y sus dagas chocaron con su espada, provocando que el verde de sus ojos chocara con el azul intenso de los suyos.

 **...**

 **AUTORA**

 **Gracias a todos por leer la historia, epero les guste mucho y porfavor comenten si les gusto o si no lesgusto sus comentarios son aceptados, mil besos y de nuevo gracias por leerla.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Lo mío no es ola poesía espontánea, que burbujea y sale por inspiración. Para mí escribir es escuchar algo que no se presenta de una manera clara y ver cómo eso –hermoso o terrible- se puede convertir en lenguaje… Y eso viene de muy adentro, por que los dioses, los monstruos, los demonios, habitan en lo profundo, en uno esta colocarlos, ponerlos en su puesto…_

 _HANNI OSSOTT_

 _..._

 **Capítulo 6.**

Legolas! -dijo Tauriel sorprendida. -¿Que haces aquí?, pensé... Pero antes que terminara su frase Tauriel ágilmente levanto su arco y mato a un orco que estaba detrás de Legolas, ella sólo lo miro de nuevo a los ojos y continuo luchando. Su mente ya no estaba en la pelea sino en él.  
Legolas hizo lo propio y continuo luchando, cada vez que vencía a una buena porción de orcos más y más llegaban, a lo lejos vio que otra manada se acercaba, tenían que moverse por que no podrían con todos.

-Tauriel vamos, tenemos que irnos, no podremos con todos. -pero ella simplemente lo ignoro y siguió peleando con ira.  
-¡Tauriel vámonos! -dijo Legolas con más fuerza.

-No si podremos con todos, solo concéntrate. –Tauriel no se quería marchar, deseaba acabar con cada uno de esas horrendas bestias, para que no pudieran lastimarla mas de lo que ya habían echo.

Se dio cuenta que Tauriel no se iría por sí sola, así que la tono del brazo con fuerza y fue haciendo camino para salir del círculo de orcos que los rodeaban, Tauriel ponía resistencia por quedarse pero él la sujetaba con más fuerza para que no pudiera librarse. Cuando por fin salieron de donde los acorralaron corrieron al bosque, no le gustaba la idea de huir de una pelea pero si se quedaban ella podría salir herida y para él su prioridad era mantenerla a salvo. Cuando le tomaron una buena ventaja a los orcos, Legolas le ordeno a Tauriel subir a un árbol, subió tras ella y desde ahí vieron pasar a todos los orcos, cuando pasó hasta el último bajaron, Tauriel observaba a Legolas con mala cara.

-¿Que haces aquí?, ¿Por qué me arrastraste en medio de la batalla?, lo tenia todo controlado. -dijo Tauriel enojada.

Estaba molesta con él, no sólo por sacarla en medio de la pelea, si no por que la dejo cuando más lo necesitaba.

-Bueno con un gracias me conformaba, te saque de ahí por que no podríamos con todos y nos hubieran matado. -el tono de Legolas era más duro.  
-No tenías que haberme arrastrado del brazo, como si no supiera defenderme.  
-Tauriel te dije que nos fuéramos, pero me ignoraste completamente.

Tauriel no le contesto sólo lo miro con firmeza, él le devolvió la mirada con más suavidad, se preguntaba por que estaría tan molesta, pero sin pensarlo dos veces abrazó a Tauriel, algo que deseaba desde que llego al reino del bosque, noto como ella se incomodaba, pero eso no le importó sólo quería sentir la seguridad entre sus brazos y recordad su aroma en su memoria.  
Cuando el abrazo término Tauriel miro a Legolas con sorpresa, él le pidió disculpas.

-Lo siento Tauriel si eso te molesto mas, pero cuando me entere que te habías ido del reino lo único que pensaba era el peligro en que te encontrabas, sólo quería asegurarme que no eres un sueño y que estas bien. – él deseaba decirle que nunca mas lo abandonara, decirle que la amaba y que deseaba estar con ella toda subida, pero hizo un gran esfuerzo por controlar sus impulsos.  
-Legolas estoy bien, no es ningún sueño, esto es real y no tienes que disculparte, creo que los dos necesitábamos eso. - ella le regaló una leve sonrisa. -Bueno vamos tenemos que buscar donde pasar el resto de la noche.

Caminaron en medio de la noche, ninguno dijo palabra alguna, cada uno se sumergió en sus pensamientos.

Legolas sólo pensaba en ella, imaginaba todo lo que hizo mientras estaba lejos, deseaba poder leer su mente y averiguar si ella también lo amaba.  
Mientras tanto Tauriel recordaba todo lo que había pasado para haber llegado a ese punto, no sabía como sentirse con Legolas junto a ella, cuando él estaba cerca sentía que en su interior algo cambiaba, se sentía más segura junto a él.

Llegaron a una cueva en lo profundo del bosque, Legolas fue en busca de leña para prender una fogata y así poder calentarse, Tauriel mientras tanto fue a explorar la cueva y los alrededores para asegurarse que no hubiera orcos cerca.  
Legolas escogió la primera guardia, para que Tauriel descansara, ella se durmió rápidamente, pero otra vez estaba teniendo el mismo sueño del bosque.  
Legolas la observaba dormir, veía como su rostro reflejaba la molestia de su sueño, se preguntaba que estaría soñando. Quería saber por que nunca lo acepto en el pasado, por que siempre rechazo su afecto, jamás le declaró formalmente su amor, pero sabía que Tauriel conocía el amor que sentía por ella, pero a pesar de eso siempre fu muy distante y lejana.

La noche transcurrió sin ningún problema, cuando Tauriel despertó Legolas no estaba, se preguntó si habría pasado algo, pero cuando iba ir a buscarlo él apareció.

-¿A donde fuiste?, creí que algo malo había sucedido. - dijo Tauriel con preocupación  
sólo e ido a explorar. No te preocupes nada puede sorprender al príncipe de los elfos del bosque. -mención él con una sonrisa en sus labios.  
-Eres un elfo muy arrogante. –dijo Tauriel entre risas.  
-Tauriel necesito saber algo. -Legolas cambio su semblante a uno serio. -¿por que te fuiste?, cuando volví nadie me supo decir por que no estabas o adonde habías ido.  
-Me fui por que todo había cambiado, tú ya no estabas, tu padre me culpaba de tu partida. El reino se transformo en una prisión, ya no era permitido salir, todo era diferente. Una noche algo hizo que me diera cuenta que la muerte de Kili me afecto e hizo que cambiara. -ante la mención del enano Legolas se tensó y su mandíbula se puso rígida. -Así que me fui a buscar algo para poder olvidar todo. Recorrí muchos pueblos, tratando de encontrar algo que me devolviera la paz, y un día pensé que tal vez la venganza era la solución, así que fui a Gundabab para asesinar a todos los orcos que me fuera posible, acabe con muchos de ellos, cuando vi que venían más intente salí de ahí, pero ya me tenían acorralada, pero justo cuando me iba a rendir escuche que algo me llamaba y no lo se, pero milagrosamente salí de ahí y es por eso que me persiguen, pero a pesar de eso aún me siento distinta, no puedo olvidar lo que sucedido.  
-Tauriel, eres una excelente elfa guerrera, pero no puedes ir a Gundabad y asesinar a todos los orcos que pasan en tu camino, te imaginaste el peligro en que estuviste, te pudieron haber matado. -Legolas observaba a Tauriel con severidad.  
-Lo se pero...  
-Tauriel la venganza no es la solución, te darás cuenta que aunque acabes con todos los orcos seguirás sintiéndote vacía, la única solución es olvidar todo y seguir a delante, por que sí sigues así algún día la tristeza hará que tu luz se apague.

Tauriel miro a Legolas con cierta curiosidad. ¿Le habría pasado lo mismo cuando su madre murió?

-Legolas, ¿has venido a llevarme de vuelta?  
-No solo te he encontrado por casualidad. -no le dijo que realmente había ido a buscarla, por que se rehusaría a volver con él. -estoy en una misión para poder salvar al reino.  
-¿Misión?, ¿Que clase de misión? -pregunto Tauriel intrigada.  
-Una búsqueda, tengo que encontrar a la criatura Gollum, por que esa cosa tiene algo que podrá proteger al reino.  
-¿Por que nadie te acompaño?  
-En el reino no hay elfo capas para poder realizar esto conmigo, tu eres la única que podría acompañarme, pero como no estabas tuve que ir sólo. Pero si quieres, aun necesito un acompañante de viaje, solo iré a buscar agua para el camino, cuando regrese partiré.

Legolas se puso de pie y salió de la cueva, dejando a Tauriel sola con sus pensamientos. Ella se encontraba confundida, no sabia si acompañara Legolas o seguir su camino, pero si acaso él tenia razón y la venganza no la llevaría a nada bueno. Ya había hecho de toda para poder olvidar a Kili y recupera su luz ya no podía seguir así, tenia que encontrar algo para que pudiera continuar.

Cuando Legolas volvió Tauriel se había marchado, dentro de él deseaba ir a perseguirla pero Tauriel se había ido por una razón, tomo sus cosas y se alejo de ese lugar, iba en medio del bosque lamentándose por que la volvió a perder… escucho un ruido, algo se acercaba hacia él, preparo su arco listo para matar, pero de entre los arboles salió una flecha que le paso rozando el rostro.

-Creíste que te librarías de mi tan fácil. –dijo la voz de Tauriel entre los arboles.

-No, pero como no estabas pensé que habías huido de nuevo. –Legolas no puedo ocultar su alegría al verla.

-En marcha que aun nos queda un largo camino.

-Tenemos que dirigirnos al este hacia las Montañas Nubladas, pero Tauriel necesito que me prometas algo. No conocemos los peligros que nos esperan en este viaje, se que tu eres una excelente guerrera y que mas de una vez me has salvado, pero ahora solo quiero asegurarme que tu estés a salvo. – sus ojos tenían un brillo esplendoroso y miraban a Tauriel con una gran dulzura, con esa mira él le decía que jamás dejaría que algo malo le sucediera. –Quiero que me jures que si algo va mal, si hay un gran peligro y te digo que te vallas, tendrás que irte, no importa que yo no pueda salir, tu te iras y te salvaras, no quiero que te quedes para ayudarme, solo te iras sin voltear atrás, quiero que tu estés bien y que no te pase nada. Tauriel me comprendes, te iras si yo te lo ordeno.

Tauriel lo miro directo al rostro, no quería prometer algo así, ella no podría dejarlo si algo malo pasaba, no soportaría la culpa, pero si no lo hacia talvez Legolas no la dejaría que la acompañara.

-Muy bien te lo prometo.

Con esas palabras los dos se dirigieron hacia la Montaña listos para enfrentar lo que estuviera esperándolos en ese viaje.

...-...

 **AUTORA**

 **Antes de todo quiero agradecer a todos los que comentan, siguen o es su favorita esta historia. Principalmente quiero agradecer** **a MaryEvenstar ****por comentar cada capitulo,** **a Fantaturque ****por que tu comentario me encanto y es muy hermoso,** **a adryhigar ****que también me enamore de tu comentario y a agradecer a todos:**

 **gppr, SoOI-Chan, adrybruja, LegolasHojaverde y  anghy ****que siguen y comentan esta historia que es para todos ustedes, mil besos y espero sus comentarios.**


	7. Chapter 7

" **Si buscas resultados distintos, no hagas siempre lo mismo"**

 **ALBERT EINSTEIN.**

 **Primero lo siento por si tarde en subirlo, pero e tenido mil cosas que hacer, numero dos lo siento es un poco corto y si tiene faltas de ortografía pero lo hice como en tres días y numero tres yo creo que el siguiente capitulo me tardare un poco en subirlo, así que solo no se desesperen mucho.**

 **Gracias a los comentarios y espero lo disfruten. No olviden dejar algún comentario, ya sea un critica o que les gusto, me encanta leer lo que piensas del fic.**

 **Capitulo 7**

La misión se volvía cada vez más complicada, la constante contienda con los orcos los estaba agotando, ya no dormían bien por que ellos les seguían el paso muy de cerca.

No llevaban mucho de haber salido del bosque viejo, cuando tuvieron otro enfrentamiento con esas inmundas bestias, esta vez eran menos de los que atacaron a Tauriel, así que acabaron fácilmente con ellos, cuando finalizo el combate a lo lejos visualizaron que una manada completa se acercaba rápidamente a ellos, se alejaron lo más pronto de ese lugar y desde ese ataque los orcos los sorprendían con más frecuencia. Legolas no pudo evitar que todo eso le recordará a los viejo tiempos cuando ellos dos iban al bosque y se encargaban de las alimañas que invadían el reino, en ese tiempo no le preocupaba nada, ella estaba cerca y no había algo que pudiera separarla de él.

Una noche cuando Legolas descansaba Tauriel reflexiono sobre el sueño de la luz en el bosque, pensaba que era Kili quien la llamaba, pero se preguntaba por que la buscaría que tendría que decirle, sabia que él sentía lo mismo que ella, pero por que la buscaría.  
De la nada miro a Legolas dormir y recordó que hubo un tiempo donde se imaginaba la posibilidad de estar con él, esa idea aun no estaba perdida, pero la sacaban de ese dulce sueño las palabras que alguna vez le dijo el rey.

 _-No le des esperanzas donde no las hay._

Sabía que sí ella aceptaba el amor que Legolas le ofrecía, sería la destrucción de ambos, por que se enfrentarían a la ira del rey y él jamás permitiría que su hijo se comprometiera con una simple campesina. No deseaba ver sufría a la persona que alguna vez amo, por que Legolas defendería su amor a toda costa, y seria una batalla interminable con su padre, pero a pesar de eso tampoco quería alejarse de él.  
Un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos, seguramente los orcos estarían cerca de ahí, tratando de encontrarlos, pero ellos se habían ocultado en una cueva muy profunda y habían puesto varias ramas en la entraba para ocultarla a la vista de cualquiera en el exterior.  
En ese momento volvió a mirar a Legolas dormir, pero esta ves se dio cuenta que dormía sosteniendo una flecha y con su arco cerca, listo para cualquier ataque, a Tauriel eso le provoco risa, él siempre estaba alerta, hasta cuando dormía.  
Tauriel decidió no despertar a Legolas para que hiciera guardia por que días atrás él no dormía por dejar que ella descansará todo la noche.  
Cuando lo despertó al amanecer Legolas se molesto por que no lo había levantado para que ella pudiera descansar, por que si algo sucedía en el camino podría salir herida a causa del cansancio, Tauriel le dijo que no se preocupara que esta perfecta. Continuaron su camino, cada vez faltando menos para las montañas nubladas, tenían que pasar cerca de Rivendel, sus provisiones se estaban agotando e igualmente sus flechas, Legolas estaba valorando ir con Lord Elrond y pedir ayuda, pero eso implicaría declarar su misión.

Al atardecer llegaron a la cima de una colina, el brillo de su verde pasto iluminado por los últimos rayos del día, era tan magnifico que mil gemas se quedaban lejos de ese esplendor, a lo lejos se apreciaba una vista perfecta de las montañas, Legolas sabía que cruzando todo eso se encontraba su hogar, su bosque, pero ignoraba si Tauriel volvería con él.  
Legolas se detuvo en seco para mirar a Tauriel a los ojos.  
-Legolas que sucede, hay algo cerca. -Tauriel ya tenía sus manos sobre sus dagas.  
-Tauriel, necesito que me seas sincera. Cuando esta misión acabe, ¿Regresarás al reino? o ¿Volverás a irte?  
-No lo se, aun creo que no estoy bien, que me falta algo, creo que aun necesito la venganza. –sus hermosos ojos miraban esconderse el sol, mientras con su delicada y pálida mano tocaba un de sus dagas. –Sabes cuando veo la luna en su gran esplendor y las estrellas con su brillo incomparable, mi corazón encuentra un poco de paz, pero a su vez el recuerdo de Kili se hace fuerte y lo mas extraño de todo es que siempre término en un pensamiento sobre ti.

Legolas la miro, le encantaba la idea que ella pensara en él, pero aun pensaba en ese maldito enano y eso provocaba que Tauriel no quisiera regresar al reino. Legolas no estaba seguro si decirle a Tauriel todo lo que sentía, pero tenia que hacer que volviera, no tenía más opciones.

-Tauriel tienes que volver, si sigues ese camino te destruirás lentamente, y si eso pasa mi luz se iría apagando al paso de la tuya…

De momento Legolas abrió mucho los ojos y sintió un fuerte dolor en el abdomen, cuando lo miro vio un flecha negra que atravesaba un costado de su cuerpo, volvió a mirar a Tauriel y ella esta tomando su arco y disparando a todas direcciones. Legolas sintió que todo iba en cámara lenta, miro hacia atrás y vio a orcos acercarse de lo lejos,  
tomo su arco y disparo, pero noto que sus fuerzas se estaban reduciendo, vio a Tauriel que iba directo hacia los orcos, trato de caminar pero el dolor de la flecha en su cuerpo estaba creciendo, miro de nuevo a Tauriel y estaba vez no la encontró, ella se había desvanecido entre los orcos. Un orco llego hasta Legolas pero acabo fácilmente con el, preparo una flecha y volvió a tirar, así continuo hasta que la ultima flecha se agoto, cuando se acercaron mas Legolas estaba listo para acabar con todos, pero sabia que con esa herida era probable que acabara muerto, cuando algunos orcos lo rodearon, Legolas tomo todas sus fuerzas y lucho contra ellos, pero con cada ataque se debilitaba, al acabo con ellos cayo de rodillas y vio que se acercaban mas, cuando estaban apunto de acercarse y matarlo, vio a los orcos caer y antes de ver quien lo había salvado se desvaneció ante el dolor y la fatiga.

Cuando Tauriel vio la flecha atravesar un costado de Legolas, lo primero que vino a su mente fue la imagen de Kili y vio de nuevo como su vida se detenía antes de llegar al suelo. Así qué no lo pensó más y tomo su arco y disparo a todas direcciones tratando de que los orcos no se acercaran demasiado, al ver que se aproximaban con rapidez saco sus dagas y fue directo hacia ellos, lista para defender lo único que le quedaba.  
Cuando se adentró entre los orcos, peleaba con más fuerza que nunca, las palabras de Thranduil resonaban en sus oídos con cada ataque.

 _-"Estas dispuesta a morir por el"_

-Legolas siempre me a protegido y arriesgado su vida por mi, es sensato que yo lo protege. -se decía así misma.

Pero en el fondo de sus pensamientos sabía que había algo más por lo que desea mantenerlo vivo.  
Cuando cortó la cabeza de dos orcos justo en frente, sintió como una flecha pasó rozando sus oídos y un orco detrás de ella cayo al suelo, vio a lo lejos a Legolas que tiraba su arco al suelo y sacaba su espada para enfrentar a los orcos mas cercanos, con el último ataque cayo de rodillas a causa de la herida. En ese momento Tauriel tomo todas sus fuerzas y venció a todos los orcos posibles, ella atacaba con tal rabia, mataba a mas de un orco con cada ataca, detenía cada golpe recibiendo cortadas y raspones, pero eso no le importaba solo quería llegar hasta su príncipe, no quería perderlo, la simple idea de estar lejos de él era imposible, recordó el dolor que sintió cuando supo que se había ido. Así qué corrió lo más rápido que pudo atacando y matando para poder llegar hasta él a tiempo, cuando estaba apunto de llegar sintió un golpe en la cabeza y cayo antes de poder salvarlo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Antes de todo les agradezco su espera pero ha sido días de locos, a causa de tardarme tanto en actualizar lo hice lo mas largo posible.**

 **Capitulo 8**

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por su habitación tocando suavemente su rostro, como si fuera una caricia en su piel pálida. Abrió los ojos lentamente y observo a su alrededor se encontraba en una habitación muy amplia, tenia una gran venta donde entraban los rayos del día, solo estaba la cama donde se encontraba recostada. Había algo distinto en ese lugar, en el viento se lograba sentir paz y relajación. Se levantó con esfuerzo, sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, con sus dedos toco suavemente y sintió una herida que había sido curada, fue directo hacia la ventana y observo que ese lugar era impresionantemente bellísimo, había cascadas por todos lados, los árboles era frondosos y llenos de vida, se encontraba rodeado por montañas, supo de inmediato que se debería encontrar en Rivendell, se quede mirando por la ventana un largo rato. Sintió que alguien la observaba y pensó que debía de ser Legolas, su corazón dio saltos de alegría con el sólo pensamiento, pero al mirara hacia la puerta vio que se encontraba un elfo que la miraba abiertamente. Era de suave rostro, tenía cejas que parecían seda y unos ojos grises que miraban con intensidad enmarcados por largas y brillantes pestaña, nariz bien perfilada, piel pálida muy similar a la piel de Tauriel, su cabellera era de un castaño intenso, era igual de atractivo como Legolas, Tauriel lo miro fijamente buscando algo que decir.

-Son hermosas las vistas que te ofrece este lugar, hay días que las puedo mirar horas sin darme cuenta. -menciono el elfo sin dejar de mirarla.

Su voz era seductora que podría hechizar a amigos o enemigos, Tauriel lo miro con extrañeza tratando de averiguar sus intensiones.

-¿Quien eres tu?, ¿Que estoy haciendo aquí? -dijo Tauriel a la defensiva.  
-Tranquila, no creo que estés en posición de hacer las preguntas, y deberías guardar más respetó a quien te salvo la vida.  
-¿La vida? -pensó Tauriel y de golpe recordó todo, se encontraba peleando con los orcos, cuando vio que Legolas esta cayendo a causa de la flecha, fue corriendo hasta él lo mas rápido que podía, pero antes de poder salvarlo algo golpeo fuertemente su cabeza y se desvaneció.

-El elfo que estaba conmigo, ¿Donde esta?, ¿Se encuentra bien? -el tono de Tauriel era de angustia.

El elfo castaño se quedo en silencio, su expresión se volvió seria y desvió la mirada. Tauriel se quedo congelada ante la expresión del elfo. Algo dentro de ella se derrumbó y sintió que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, antes de que pudiera pensar algo más, sintió que alguien la sostenía y volvió a caer en un sueño profundo.

Legolas despertó con los rayos del sol en su rostro, abrió los ojos y se dio cuneta que estaba en una habitación, no era el bosque negro, intento levantarse pero sintió el dolor de la flecha negra en su costado, toco la herida con suavidad pero ya había sido curada.  
No sabía como había llegado a ese lugar, miro a su alrededor pensó que seguramente estaba en Rivendell, se dio cuenta que Tauriel no estaba ahí, la preocupación se apoderó de él, no sabia que había pasado, sentía el dolor en su cuerpo pero en su mente solo estaba Tauriel.  
La puerta se abrió de golpe y elfo entro con paso apresurado. Era el mismo elfo que había estado con Tauriel minutos antes. Legolas entrecerró los ojos, mirando fijamente a ese elfo, sin perder ningún detalle.

-¿Quien eres tu? ¿Por qué los orcos te persiguen? -dijo el elfo en forma arrogante sin mirar a Legolas.

Legolas lo miraba sin decir ninguna palabra. En la mirada del elfo había algo que no le agradaba.

-No vas a responder, que acaso eres...  
-¿Donde esta mi compañera?-Legolas lo interrumpió, con un tono seguro y autoritario. Esta vez el elfo lo miro a los ojos.  
-Primero tú responde mis preguntas.  
-Soy Legolas heredero del bosque negro y nos perseguían los orcos por que no les gusta ser derrotados. -lo dijo de mala gana. -Ya respondía a tus preguntas, ¿Donde esta mi compañera?  
-Creo que me estas mintiendo, por que el hijo del rey Thranduil vagaría tan lejos des sus tierras, sin ninguna guardia real y sólo con una elfa guerrera de acompañante.  
-Mi compañera, ¿Donde esta?-esta vez las palabras las palabras las dijo con mas lentitud, su tono fue más fuerte e insistente.  
-No hay respuesta hasta que me digas la verdad. -en la mirada de aquel elfo había cierta malicia.  
-No tengo porque convencerte de nada a ti, quiero hablar con Lord Elrond.  
-Lord Elrond tiene asuntos más importantes que tratar, no puede tratar con simples viajeros.

Legolas estaba apunto de levantarse y atacar a ese elfo tan arrogante, cuando escucho pasos y voces fuera de la habitación.

-Elfos vagando por las praderas perseguidos por orcos tan cerca de Rivendell?  
-Si señor, los rescatamos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, las bestias los estaban rodeando, si no hubiéramos llegado estarían muertos.

Legolas miro hacia la puerta y por ella entro Lord Elrond mirándolo con cierta sorpresa.

-¡Legolas hoja verde!, ¿Que hace vagando el príncipe del bosque negro por mis tierras? Y si fuera poco, perseguido por una manada de orcos?  
-Mi señor Elrond. -se adelanto a decir el elfo. -estaba preguntándole lo mismo, antes de que llegara, pero se rehusó a contestarme.  
-Muy bien Endal, gracias puedes retirarte.

Endal hizo una expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad pero se limito a hacer una reverencia y se fue sin decir nada.

-Legolas creo que eres igual a tu padre, jamás te encoges ante nada ni nadie.- Lord Elrond lo miro con cara divertida.  
-Mi señor Elrond gracias por rescatarnos, creo que le debo mi vida.  
-No es nada se que en tu reino harían lo mismo, además es un gusto limpie nuestra tierras de alimañas.  
-Lord Elrond si me permite me gustaría saber, ¿donde esta mi compañera? -su tono de voz sonó alterado.  
-Tranquilo ella está bien, se encuentra en otra habitación descansando, recibió múltiples heridas y tenía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.- al escuchar eso sintió una rabia profunda por la bestia que hirió a su única estrella.  
-¿Pero ella se encuentra bien? ¿Quiero ir a verla?  
-Si se encuentra bien pero no creo que se el momento de verla, esta descansando en una habitación. Por ahora no te preocupes, descansa que la herida que recibiste fue grave, esa flecha tenía lo doble de veneno de los normal.

Legolas se sorprendió ante la noticia, mas veneno de lo normal, los orcos solo hacían eso si realmente te querían muerto, pero antes de poder preguntar algo mas a Lord Elrond el salió sin decir nada.  
Legolas despertó al anochecer, no había ruido alguno y se sentía una paz tan embriagante que hasta a un orco podría relajar, se levanto con cierto esfuerzo y se dirigió a la puerta, para salir a buscar a Tauriel, cuando salió se encontraba en un pasillo lleno de habitaciones, ya había estado en Rivendell, recordaba cuando jugaba con los hijos de Lord Elrond por todos los pasillos pero habían pasado muchos siglos de eso, cuando salió no había ningún guardia así que fue revisando cada habitación para poder encontrarla, cuando solo le faltaban cuatro habitaciones escucho pasos y vio que una luz se acercaba, se metió en una habitación a su lado izquierdo, dejando la puerta un poco abierta para poder observar.  
-Endal, Lord Elrond dio la orden de dejarlos solos, no es necesario hacer guardia, tenemos que irnos.  
-No tú puedes irte, yo me quedare aquí, no confió en ese príncipe.  
-Endal si Lord Elrond o alguien mas ve que estamos aquí, nos va a ir muy mal.  
-Muy bien vete, yo iré detrás de ti, solo vigilare si aun están dormidos

Legolas vio al elfo que acompañaba a Endal alejarse, pero Endal no se dirigió a donde se suponía que Legolas dormía, fue a la puerta del lado contrario donde se encontraba Legolas, la abrió sigilosamente y vio que se quedaba en el umbral, mirando fijamente con una sonrisa malvada.

-Eres la criatura mas bella que mis ojos han visto, deseo poder tocar tus labios y que seas solamente mía, se que ese principito esta enamorado de ti, pero juro que jamás dejare que tu estés con él, por que yo te deseo y siempre obtengo lo que yo quiero.

Diciendo esas palabras se fue, Legolas salió de su escondite sintiendo una rabia profunda, si tuviera fuerzas y su arco saldría a matarlo en ese momento, fue al cuarto donde se encontraba Tauriel, y al entrar la vio profundamente dormida, a Legolas le pareció que se veía mas hermosa, se acerco a ella en silencio y se arrodillo al lado de su cama, la miro como si fuera la ultima vez, tomo uno de sus largos cabellos rojizos entre sus dedos jugando delicadamente con el, con la otra mano acaricio suavemente una de sus mejillas para no despertarla. Legolas se quedo ahí por un largo rato solo mirándola y acariciándola tiernamente.

Por la mañana Legolas despertó y se le informo que Lord Elrond lo esperaba, lo guiaron hasta un cuarto sin ventanas, solo había una pequeña mesa con dos silla, Elrond ya lo esperaba ahí con un desayuno, le hizo una señal para que ocupara la silla.

-Muy bien Legolas, ayer no quise perturbar tu descanso con preguntas, pero necesito saber ¿Que haces vagando completamente solo?

Tauriel despertó y descubrió que había una bandeja de comida sobre una pequeña mesa, cuando se levanto de la cama, el elfo que había estado cuando se desmallo entro, tenia alfo en las manos envuelto en un manta, Tauriel lo miro con desconfianza.

-Lo puedes tomar si quieres, aun que yo te recomiendo que lo hagas para que recuperes tus fuerzas. Por cierto mi nombre es Endal encargado de la guardia de Rivendell.  
-Gracias. –se limito a decirle.  
-Tranquila no te hare daño, solo quiero ser amble, pero si me permites me encantaría saber tu nombre.

Tauriel lo miro por un minuto no sabia si confiar en él o no.  
-Tauriel, ese es mi nombre, soy guerrera del bosque negro.  
-Tauriel. –dijo Endal cerrando sus ojos grises, como si disfrutara cada letra. –muy bien creo que esto te pertenece.

Y le entrego la manta, Tauriel la abrió con delicadeza y dentro se encontraban sus dagas perfectamente limpias.

-Gracias, estas dagas son muy especiales para mi. –cuando dijo eso Tauriel le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.  
-No es nada, tú dime lo que necesites, yo estaré a tu servicio siempre. Te puedo dar un recorrido cuando quieras.  
-Gracias, creo que lo voy a aceptar.

Endal le sonrió abiertamente, y Tauriel e devolvió el gesto.  
Se oyeron pasos muy apresurados fuera de la habitación, y de pronto entro Legolas mirando directamente a Tauriel.

-Legolas. –dijo Tauriel con lagrimas de alegría apunto de brotar de sus ojos.

Legolas fue directo hacia ella, empujando a propósito a Endal, la abrazo fuertemente para que jamás los volvieran a separar.

-Creí que habías muerto, cuando vi esa flecha atravesando tu costado, pensé que te perdería, así que ataque a los orcos con todas mis fuerza, pero te estaban empezando a rodear y cuando estaba apunto de llegar de nuevo a tu lado algo me golpeo y caí antes de poder salvarte.  
-Estoy bien, yo creí que habías muerto, te perdiste entre los orcos y no te volví a ver, te lo dije Tauriel, que si algo me pasaba te fueras, no tenias por que arriesgar tu vida por mi, pudiste haber muerto. –Legolas le quería gritar que lo que había hecho estuvo mal, pero en esos momentos teniéndola cerca de él, sintió que todo el peligro había pasado.  
-Disculpa. -dijo Endal en tono superior provocando que el abrazo terminara. -Pero ella debe de comer algo, y por cierto Lord Elrond te esta esperando.  
-Lo se, ya he ido a verlo y decidió darnos unos días para descansar y valorar las opciones de nuestro viaje.  
-Muy bien. -sonrío de manera arrogante. -me da gusto así podré darte ese recorrido por el palacio. -Endal le poso su mirada en Tauriel. -iré de inmediato con Lord Elrond para ver la orden del día. Nos vemos pronto Tauriel. -y se despidió de ella con una reverencia.

Legolas lo observo en todo momento como un halcón cuidando a su presa, cuando se retiró volvió sus ojos a los de Tauriel.

-Legolas lo siento pero no podía...  
-Tauriel no te disculpes, los dos estamos bien eso es lo único importante. Desayuna te veré más tarde.

Legolas se fue y Tauriel se quedo pensando en él, recordó cuando su rey le advirtió que jamás dejaría que estuviera con él, le dijo que no le diere esperanzas, pero como podía alejarse de Legolas, era lo único más importante que tenía.

-Legolas no mereces sufrir por mi, a pesar de que elegí a Kili, sigues a mi lado y se que darías todo por mi, que eres capaz de dar tu propia vida por mantenerme a salvo, pero no lo se, la idea de estar toda la eternidad a tu lado es tentadora. -se dijo Tauriel a su misma.

 **Bueno gracias por leer este capitulo que es totalmente para ustedes, gracias a todos los comentarios. Les mando un beso y abrazo a todos y cada uno de los que len la historia. Espero sus comentarios y opiniones. También me gustaría compartirle que quisiera escribir otra historia de esta pareja pero me gustaría que fuera distinta o continuar con esta pero lo que ustedes deseen se hará.**

 **adrybruja: gracias por aclararme que eras dos, y otra gracias por tu comentario fue muy hermoso.**

 **gppr: La idea era dejarlos con emoción, pero no se preocupen hay mas historia de Legolas y Tauriel.**

 **ClaraS: Thanks for your comment, I look forward to getting more.**

 **anghy: es bueno ver tus comentarios, este ya fue mas largo.**

 **Fantaturque: amo todos tus comentarios.**

 **geekend: Thanks for reading the story and hope to see more of your comments.**

 **DeNilePrincess: Gracias por tus comentarios**


	9. Chapter 9

**Voy caminado, más allá del bosque. Llévame contigo, hasta bien entrada la noche, donde el mundo se cae.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 9**

Al atardecer Legolas y Tauriel fueron invitados a cenar con Lord Elrond.  
Cuando Legolas llego ya se encontraba Lord Elrond, Elrohir, Elladan, su hija Arwen. Legolas siempre se llevó muy bien con los hijos de Lord Elrond, ellos eran sus compañeros de juegos, por otro lado Arwen la conoció cuando él ya era un elfo adulto, su padre el rey Thranduil cuando se enteró del nacimiento de Arwen quiso que Legolas se casara con ella, pero él la consideraba una hermana y jamás tomo algún interés por ella.  
Por desgracia Endal se encontraba sentado en una esquina, se dirigió a uno de los asientos vacío, que se encontraban en medio de Endal y Arwen, tomo el lugar alado de la hija de Elrond y ella lo saluda abiertamente.

-Legolas hace mucho tiempo que no vienes de vista a Rivendel, ¿Qué te trajo hasta aquí? -le pregunto Arwen en voz baja.  
-Yo…

Cuando estaba apunto de responder Legolas se quedo mirando fijamente la entrada del salón, Arwen siguió su mirada y vio que sus ojos se posaban en Tauriel, ella sólo lo miro y sonrió en forma discreta.  
Tauriel llego con un vestido hermoso y su cabello brillaba más que nunca. -Se ve hermosa. -pensó Legolas.  
Se iba levantar para recibirla en la mesa pero antes de hacerlo Endal ya se había puesto de pie, recibió a Tauriel con una sonrisa y le abrió la silla a su lado cortésmente, Endal miro a Legolas con discreción, tenía una expresión burlona.  
Tauriel le sonrió a Endal dándole las gracias y después miro a Legolas con esos ojos que podrían obligarlo a hacer cualquier cosa.

La cena continúo, Lord Elrond platicaba alegremente con sus hijos Elrohir y Elladan, Arwen sólo los escuchaba, Tauriel platicaba con Legolas pero Endal se metía constantemente a la conversación para llamar su atención de ella y molestar a Legolas.  
Lord Elrond término la conversación con sus hijos y miro a Legolas y Tauriel.

-Creo saber lo suficiente de Legolas el príncipe del bosque negro, pero no creo conocer nada de su compañera de viaje.

Tauriel miro a Elrond, la pregunta la tomo por sorpresa, todos la miraban con curiosidad.

-Soy Tauriel, capitana de la guardia real en el Bosque Negro, bueno pues soy diestra con las dagas, de hecho es mi arma favorita y… creo que es todo. -No sabía que contestar, jamás alguien le había preguntado sobre su vida o algo por el estilo.

-Claro que no, eres más que eso. -dijo Legolas y miro a Tauriel con ternura y después miro a los demás. -Ella es una guerrera única, no sólo es buenas con las dagas, es una maestra en ellas y en el arco. De hecho cuando estaba aprendiendo el arte de la guerra ella era la mejor de su grupo. Una vez cuando fui a supervisar el entrenamiento de los nuevos, llegue justo en el momento en que una flecha atravesaba perfectamente a otra por la mitad, busque al responsable de ese acto y me sorprendí al verla, tenía una energía envidiable y una sonrisa tan bella que te contagiaba verla. Ahí fue cuando decidí que ella debía estar a mi lado peleando y después de algún tiempo la hice la capitana de mi guardia real.  
Cuando término de hablar miro a Tauriel y le sonrió. Legolas tomo la mano de ella, Tauriel volteo instantáneamente y le dio una amable sonrisa.

-Al parecer eres la consentida del príncipe. -dijo Arwen divertida.  
-No lo creo, Legolas exagera lo que dice, hago mi trabajo de proteger y ya.  
-No te subestimes, yo creo que los guerreros del bosque negro son muy buenos en la batalla.- menciono Lord Elrond.

La cena continuo sin ninguna distracción. Legolas en todo momento miro a Tauriel y no soltó su mano, ella lo miraba de una forma distinta, esa mirada era de amor.  
Para la princesa Arwen esas miradas no pasaron inadvertidas.  
Cuando la cena término Legolas quería llevar a Tauriel por la jardines de Rivendel por supuesto con la autorización de Lord Elrond, pero cuando se acerco a él Arwen le dijo si podría hablar con él unos minutos. Legolas acepto pero antes de irse vio a Endal acercándose a Tauriel.

Arwen lo condujo por algunos pasillos hasta llegar a un balcón donde se apreciaban los jardines de Rivendel y la preciosa vista de las montañas que ocultaban aquel reino, las cascadas caían de una forma asombrosa, como si no tuvieran inicio o fin.

-Legolas hace siglos que te conozco, se que amas la guerra y el bosque pero hoy vi que tus ojos miraban a tu compañera de una forma diferente a todo lo que tu aprecias.

Legolas se quedo en silencio, Arwen era como una hermana y pensó que era tal vez la única que lo podría ayudar con sus pensamientos y poder entender a Tauriel.  
Él sonrió levemente.

-Ante tus ojos nada pasa sin ser notado, pero tiene razón y creo que eres la única que me puede ayudar, de Tauriel me enamoro cuando la vi, ella era tan dulce y delicada pero a la ves era fuerte e invencible, jamás le he declarado mi amor tal vez por que se que mi padre me alejaría de ella...

Legolas continúo su historia pasando por la batalla de Erebor y término a su llegada a Rivendel. Cuando finalizo Arwen se quedo en silencio meditando las palabras que había oído.

-Legolas creo que Tauriel esta confundida, lo que pasó con el enano pudo haber sido un refugio por que sabe que contigo no tendrá alguna esperanza, todos conocen a tu padre y el jamás dejara que te cases con ella. Sabemos que el tiempo pasa y que con ello las heridas se van curando, lo que tienes que hacer es ir con Tauriel y decirle todo lo que sientes por ella, con el corazón en la mano y podrá tal vez abrir de nuevo los ojos.  
-Arwen. -él tomo sus manos y la miro a los ojos. -Gracias, eso ayudo mucho a resolver dudas que tenía dentro de mi.  
-Legolas eres un hermano para mi, cuando tengas algún problema te ayudare, siempre será un placer.

-Que te parece si vamos a hacer el recorrido que te prometí. -le dijo Endal a Tauriel ofreciendo su mano.  
-No puedo Legolas iba a…

Cuando miro hacia atrás Legolas había desaparecido.

-No te preocupes fue con la princesa Arwen.  
-Muy bien vamos. -la expresión de Tauriel cambio de estar feliz a decepción.

Endal llevo a Tauriel por los pasillos de Rivendel explicándole como era a vida ahí, no habían recorrido mucho cuando Endal le dijo.

-Esta es mi pare favorita del reino.

Abrió una puerta y llegaron a un jardín lleno de plantas con múltiples colores, había una pequeña fuerte en el centro, el agua era cristalina y en ella se reflejaban las múltiples luces, más a lo lejos había un puente que llevaba a lo que parecía otro jardín, todo era tan bello y relajador. Tauriel se quedo mirando sorprendida de ese lugar, Endal la observaba de una forma inusual.

-Creo que la princesa Arwen siente algo por el príncipe del bosque negro, ¿no lo crees?  
-¿Qué dices? -Tauriel lo miro rápidamente como si le hubiera dicho algo totalmente imposible.  
-Bueno eso se rumora, es por eso que Lord Elrond los dejo estar unos días aquí para proponerle a el príncipe que unieran sus reino por el matrimonio.  
-Creo que es como dices, sólo son rumores. -Tauriel lo dijo sería.

Endal miro hacia el cielo en busca de ayuda, pero justo se presento la imagen de los dos príncipes tomados de las manos. Endal sonrió con malicia.

-Bueno creo que al final no eran rumores.

Tauriel lo miro a los ojos con extrañeza y Endal dirigió sus ojos hacia arriba. En medio de la noche a lo lejos en un balcón Tauriel vio a Legolas tomando las manos de Arwen y sintió que algo se rompía en ella, eso que Legolas había sanado se rompió. Quería llorar pero algo evitaba que pasara. Endal se acercó feliz pues había conseguido desacreditar a Legolas con Tauriel.

-Oye. -su tono era bajo y suave. -Se que tal vez pensante que sentía algo por ti, pero los príncipes son así, juegan con los sentimientos de las plebeyas por diversión.  
-No. -dijo Tauriel con un hilo de voz. -Es una idea tonta e imposible, jamás lo pensé.  
-Tu expresión me dice otra cosa.  
-Sabes algo, quiero ir a descansar.  
-Como tu me órdenes.

Endal la guio hasta la entrada de su habitación, antes de que Tauriel cerrara la puerta el pie de Endal se interpuso.  
Tauriel lo miro rápidamente a esos intensos ojos grises que tenían una expresión que Tauriel nunca había visto, esos ojos destellaban deseo.

-Tauriel lo he pensado y creo que sí no te digo esto hoy me volveré loco.

Tauriel lo miro extrañada. -¿tiene que ser hoy?, no puedes esperar para mañana, la verdad es que no me siento con humor.  
-No creo poder.  
-Muy bien te escuchó.

Endal se acerco un poco más, lo que provoco que Tauriel se alarmara. -Tauriel desde el momento que te vi, me volví loco por ti, no creo poder aguantar un día más sin tocar tu suave piel, quisiera poder tocar tus mejillas. -las manos de Endal empezaron a acercarse al rostro de Tauriel, hasta que sus dedos tocaron con suavidad la barbilla de ella. -Quiero que tus labios estén cerca de los míos para poder tenerte cerca de mí.

Endal comenzó a acercarse a Tauriel lentamente, se acercaba cada vez más, ella no podía alejarse había algo que le atraía de él, tal vez era su seductora voz o el hecho de que estaba enojada con Legolas.  
Cuando sus labios estaban apunto de tocarse alguien grito por el pasillo.

-¡Tauriel! -la voz de Legolas se escucho a lo lejos, por su tono de voz estaba hecho una furia.

Endal cerró los ojos, a modo de decepción, se acercó al oído de Tauriel.

-Recuerda que les gusta jugar con los sentimientos- . Tauriel lo miro y Endal le sonrió.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí? –pregunto Legolas a Endal fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Es a mí. –Endal contesto con tono burlón. –Sabes que no es el bosque negro y que no recibo alguna orden tuya.

Endal volteo a ver a Legolas y se coloco frente a él, los dos elfos eran de la misma altura y con la mirada se retaban mutuamente.

-Tal vez no suyas pero si mías. –dijo Arwen llegando por detrás de Legolas. Tauriel la miro fijamente. –Endal ve a hacer tu guardia nocturna a la entrada del reino.

-Por supuesto princesa Arwen, lo que usted ordene.

-Mañana te busco para terminar nuestra conversación. –dijo Endal a Tauriel, beso su mano y se fue.

-Muy bien los dejare para que hablen a solas.

Arwen se retiro y antes de irse toco tiernamente el brazo de Legolas en señal de apoyo. Tauriel miro ese gesto y sintió mas enojo hacia Legolas.

-¿Tauriel que haces con ese… soquete?

-¿Disculpa? –Tauriel lo dijo ofendida. –Que tengo que pedirte permiso para todo lo que hago.

-No Tauriel, no lo tomes a mal, es solo que no confió en él.

-Bueno por lo menos él no es un engreído y mentiroso igual a ti. –Tauriel prácticamente le grito esas palabras.

-¿Tauriel que te sucede?

-Nada solo apunto que puedo salir con quien quiera, al igual que tu.

-Tauriel no comprendo.

-Si ve con la princesa Arwen y si lo deseas cásate con ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿De que hablas? Arwen es una hermana para mi, a la única que yo a…

-Legolas no mientas. Los vi desde los jardines, ene el balcón, tomados de las manos.

Legolas se asombros, en su mente paso solo una persona Endal.

-No Tauriel lo entiendes mal, Arwen me estaba ayudando porque…

-No necesito tus disculpas, has lo que tú desees.

Tauriel le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-¡Tauriel! ¡Tauriel!. –Legolas recargo su frente en la puerta rendido de siempre discutir con ella, entre susurros dijo. –Porque siempre algo se interpone entre tu y yo, si no es un enano es un elfo o lo que sea, cada vez que te intento decir que te amo algo malo sucede, ¿Acaso las estrella no desean que estemos juntos?

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, lo siento mucho si es que tiene faltas de ortografia pero lo escribi con muchas prisas. Les tengo buenas noticias si voy ha hacer una nueva historia, me gustaria oir sus ideas.**

 **Les repito que mil gracias por leerlo y por sus comentarios, si es que algo no les agrada me encantaria que me lo hagan saber, aprecio cada uno de sus comentarios que al leerlos son fuente de gran inspiracion, les mando un gran abrazo y un beso.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jamás te rindas, cuando alguien te diga que no se pueda tu cree y algún día lo lograras.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 10**

Los días siguientes fueron los peores de toda la vida de Legolas. Cuando fue a buscar a Tauriel, muy temprano, un elfo le informo que había salido con Endal a caminar, Legolas se fue de ahí furioso.  
Un día se encontró a Tauriel riendo con Endal en un pasillo y cuando él paso justo enfrente de ellos Tauriel ni siquiera lo miro, Legolas la miro con ojos tristes y a Endal le dio una mirada de odio profundo.  
Legolas pensó en adelantar su partida para alejar lo más pronto posible a Tauriel de ese simple elfo.

El día antes de su partida Legolas decido ir con Tauriel y decirle todo lo que su corazón gritaba, al atardecer cuando fue a buscarla no la encontró en su habitación y pensó enseguida que debía estar con Endal.  
Fue a buscar entre todos los pasillos, cuando estaba apunto de perder la cabeza se topó con Elrohir y Elladan.

-¿Legolas por que tanta prisa? -pregunto Elladan.  
-No nada importante sólo estoy buscando a Tauriel.

Elladan y Elrohir se miraron misteriosamente.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Dije algo malo?  
-Nada. -esta vez lo dijo Elrohir. -Es sólo que Endal pidió permiso de cambiar el turno de su guardia para tener la tarde y noche libre y vimos a tu compañera salir a los jardines con él.

Legolas sintió que un millón de flechas lo atravesaban, que algo en él se encendía y apretó los puños al punto de lastimarse sólo.

-Tranquilo Legolas, no creímos que te molestara tanto, ¿es acaso que te gusta tu amiga?  
-No sólo me gusta ella para mi es todo y no permitiré que este a lado de un simple elfo.  
-Bueno si es que tanto te urge, creemos que están en el último de los jardines, para llegar más rápido toma las siguientes escaleras que te conducirán a un pasillo, así saldrás a los jardines.

Legolas se fue diciendo gracias, apresuro el paso, no podía dejar al amor de sí vida con ese don nadie.

-Tauriel estos días a tu lado han sido hermosos. -dijo Endal con su hechizante voz.  
-Tu compañía ha sido de gran ayuda, eres un gran guerrero y un excelente amigo.

Endal se paró en seco y Tauriel se detuvo, él tenía una expresión sería.

-Tauriel la primera vez que estuvimos en estos mismo jardines te mostré la verdad de Legolas y fuera de tu habitación estuvimos tan cerca el uno el otro que pude aspirar tu aroma tan exquisito.

Endal tomo las manos de Tauriel y comenzó a acercarse a ella, Tauriel empezó a alejarse de él hasta que su espalda toco el tronco de un frondoso árbol.

-Endal. -Tauriel puso una mano sobre su pecho para detenerlo. -eres un elfo increíble y te agradezco tu compañía y tu ayuda, pero en estos momentos mis sentimientos son un nudo imposible de descifrar y no puedo estar con nadie.  
-Pero Tauriel yo te quiero.  
-Lo se, pero sólo no puedo y además Legolas...  
-¡Legolas!, como puedes pensar aún en él, ya ni siquiera le importas, ya olvídalo. -Endal exploto ante la mención de Legolas.  
-Iba a decir que él y yo partiremos por la mañana.  
-Por eso no te preocupes, te puedes quedar aquí conmigo, se que a Lord Elrond no le importará y además…  
-Endal, Endal tranquilo te lo he dicho no puedo estar contigo.  
-¡Tauriel! -Endal quito la mano de ella de su pecho y la tomo de las muñecas con rudeza. -Jamás dejare que algo me aleje de ti, te deseo desesperadamente, necesito que me digas que me amas, necesito un beso, una caricia o algo. -Endal subía su tono en cada palabra y cada vez sujetaba con más fuerza sus muñecas.  
-Endal sueltamente.  
-Jamás

Tenia a Tauriel acorralada, sus manos pasaron a los brazos de ella y la sujetaron fuertemente para que no pudiera liberarse. Con una de sus manos acaricio sus cabellos y paso a una de sus mejillas, Tauriel cerró los ojos ante el contacto. Endal la miro y poso sus labios bruscamente en los de Tauriel, ella abrió mucho lo ojos, lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas y lo golpeó, Endal dio unos pasos hacia tras, de su labio broto una herida y miro a Tauriel con rabia, ella se quedo de pie mirándolo a la defensiva.  
Endal se acercó en un movimiento rápido tomando a Tauriel entre sus brazos, la miro a los ojos y le planto otro beso en los labios, Tauriel lucho por liberarse hasta que sintió que Endal se alejaba cuando lo miro él estaba en el suelo y Legolas frente a ella.

-Estas bien, no te ha lastimado. -Legolas inspecciono su rostro en busca de algún golpe o rasguño.  
-No Legolas estoy bien, no te preocupes, gracias por venir.

Legolas se volteó y miro a Endal con los mismos ojos que hacia antes de matar a un enemigo.

-No te vuelvas a acercar a ella, ni siquiera la mires por que sí lo haces te matare.  
-Tu. -Endal se río con arrogancia. -Dudo que puedas herir a alguien y mucho menos que seas capaz de matar.

Legolas se acerco a él con su espada lista, deseaba matarlo, se atrevió a acercarse a ella, a lastimarla y sobre todo a besarla. Antes de poder clavar su espada en él Tauriel lo tomo del brazo.

-No Legolas, no vale la pena, te meterás en un problema.

-Tauriel no permitiré que se te vuelva a acercar, debo matarlo

-No Legolas. –y lo miro directo a los ojos, con esa mirada hipnotizante, llena de compasión.

-Muy bien, vámonos.

Legolas guardo su espada y siguió a Tauriel por el jardín. Dejando Endal atrás.

-Te lo dije no eres capaz.  
-Solo esta provocándote, vámonos. -Tauriel tomo a Legolas del brazo.  
-Vamos principito. –se escucho el grito de Endal a lo lejos. –Cansado de que te roben su amor o peor aun que yo si toqué sus labios y tú aun no.

Legolas dio vuelta, regreso dándole a Endal un golpe en la cara provocando que cayera al suelo, Endal se levanto mirando a Legolas a lo ojos con rabia, se lanzó hacia adelante tirándolo y golpeándolo repetidamente. Legolas le dio un golpe en un costado logrando levantarse y sacar su espada. Endal hizo lo propio.  
Estaban listos para matarse mutuamente. Endal lanzo una estocada y Legolas la detuvo, fue estocada tras estocada intentando herir a su oponente hasta que se escucho un grito, Legolas quito la mirada de su contrincante por un segundo, miró hacia un lado era Arwen. Levanto la vista justo a tiempo para esquivar la hoja de la espada contraría, saltó a un lado he hirió en un costado a Endal, no se inmuto ante la herida siguió lanzando golpes con más fuerza dirigiéndolos al corazón.

-Basta. -gritaron Arwen y Tauriel a la vez.

Pero Legolas y Endal seguían peleando.

-Legolas ya basta. -grito Tauriel con tristeza y desesperación.

Legolas se distrajo por un segundo y Endal aprovecho para golpearlo en la herida de la flecha de los orcos, cayo de rodillas, mantenía los dientes apretados, aunque no había forma de saber si era de dolor o ferocidad, Endal levanto su espada para dar el último golpe, pero cuando lanzo su espada directo al cuello de Legolas una espada se interpuso, era Elrohir que lo miro seriamente y le pidió su arma, mientras Elladan ayudo a Legolas a ponerse de pie. Legolas y Endal se miraban diciendo que no había acabado. Elrohir y Elladan acompañaron a Endal a su habitación, Arwen miro a Legolas con desaprobación pero sólo se fue sin decir nada, dejando a él y Tauriel solos.

-¿Estas bien? -Tauriel inspecciono los golpes en su rostro, tocándolos suavemente.  
-Si no te preocupes, he recibido mejores golpes.

-Vamos a que te curen.

-No, si encuentro a Endal ahí esta vez si lo matare.

-Bueno yo te curare.

Tauriel poso un brazo de Legolas sobre sus hombros y lo llevo hasta su habitación. Limpio los golpes de la cara revisando cada uno de ellos y reviso la herida de la flecha cuando los dedos de Tauriel tocaron la herida Legolas se estremeció.

-¿Te duele aun?

-No, no es eso, solo aprecio el contacto.

Tauriel lo miro a lo ojos y Legolas comenzó a acercarse a sus labios.

-No Legolas ahora no, es mejor que ambos descansemos.

-Te acompañarte.

-No, descansa, hoy has hecho demasiado por mi.

Tauriel salió y Legolas se recostó en la cama, quedándose dormido al instante.

* * *

 **Bueno primero gracias a todos por sus visitas y comentarios.**

 **LegolasHojaverde:** **Que bien que ya entraste de nuevo a fantiction, si esa es la intención de Endal que lo odien.**

 **Julia : ****Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Fantaturque : ****Me alegra mucho que te haya mejorado tu día, si todos amamos a Legolas pero tambien nos encanta hacerlo sufrir y lo siento por las faltas de ortografía prometo revisarlo mejor.**

 **larien numenense : ****Gracias por comentar, es lindo saber tu opinión y gracias por tu apoyo para la otra historia, ya esta en proceso de maquilación y enserio si tiene alguna idea me encantaría oírla.**

 **Hermione30001 : ****Gracias por comentar.**

 **anghy : ****Gracia por tu comentario y no te preocupes se quedara con Legolas pero primero tiene que pasar por mucho y gracias por tu apoyo par la otra historia.**

 **DaNilePrincess : ****Gracias por tus buenos deseos y me alegra que te haya gustado.**

 **Guest : ****Gracias por tu comentario, es muy lindo.**

 **Bueno y gracias a:**

 **geekend**

 **gppr**

 **MariEvenstar**

 **warriorheart**

 **ClaraS**

 **Mil gracias a todos, espero sus comentarios con ansias. Prometo responder mas seguido sus comentarios, para todos los que les interese la nueva historia yo pienso que muy pronto la empezare a subir, estén atentos**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

A la mañana siguiente Legolas y Tauriel despertaron muy temprano para poder irse lo antes posible, pero antes de irse fueron ha hablar con Lord Elrond.

-¿Quien es?  
-Legolas señor  
-Adelante… ¿Legolas que te ha pasado en el rostro? -pregunto Elrond preocupado.  
-No es nada mi señor, sólo veníamos a informarle que debemos partir hoy mismo, y a agradecerle por su hospitalidad.  
-No hay de que agradece en Rivendel siempre serán bienvenidos ambos. Pero Legolas antes de que te vallas necesito informarte que la misión a la que tu padre te ha mandado, he investigado, y el mal sólo desapareció, nadie sabe adonde se fue o donde se perdió, pero aún creo que debemos estar alerta, algo grande se acerca y debemos estar listos.  
-Muchas gracias Lord Elrond, gracias por investigar, necesito decirle esto a mi padre lo antes posible.  
-Les deseo el mejor camino.

Legolas y Tauriel se despidieron de Lord Elrond, cuando estaban apunto de salir del reino alguien los llamo.

-Esperen, esperen. -era Arwen que llegó corriendo a su encuentro. -Gracias a los valar que aún los he alcanzado. Legolas acaso te ibas a ir sin decir adiós.  
-No pero creí que aún estabas molesta por lo que pasó.  
-Si me moleste pero aún así eres mi otro hermano, se por que lo hiciste y comprendo tus razones.

Arwen se aceró a él y le dio un abrazo.

-Por favor cuídate y no sigas siendo tan imprudente.  
-No te preocupes, me cuidare, además esta vez debo cuidar de alguien más.  
-Adiós Legolas. -Arwen se acercó a Tauriel. -Adiós Tauriel, por favor cuídalo es muy arrebatado.  
-No se preocupe princesa yo lo vigilare.  
-Y Tauriel. -Arwen se acercó más a su oído. -No lo lastimes.

Legolas y Tauriel se fueron. Al salir de Rivendel Legolas se sintió aliviado, habían dejado atrás a Endal, todo lo que pasó y lo mejor es que al fin estaban solos.

El camino hacia el bosque negro fue más tranquilo, no recibieron ataques y sólo caminaron hablando de todo lo que sucedió en Rivendel, Tauriel le agradeció por protegerla de Endal, y por siempre estar a su lado.  
Mientras los días pasaban Tauriel se dio cuenta que realmente el amor que sintió por Legolas aún continuaba dentro, pero seguía pensando que jamás podrían estar juntos, están valorando la idea de no regresar al reino.  
Antes de llegar al límite del bosque el sol ya dormía pasivamente, descansarían para que al amanecer reanudarán su camino. Legolas se acomodó en el cuerpo de un árbol y Tauriel decidió recostarse sobre la hierba.

Por la noche Tauriel despertó, había tenido el sueño de nuevo, pero aún no lo comprendía, camino cerca del límite de la arbolada para despejar su mente. La idea de no regresar era más fuerte, la habían desterrado y vuelto a aceptar, escapo desobedeciendo todas las órdenes, el rey no la quería, ya se lo había dicho en el pasado, no sabía que hacer.

Legolas despertó y encontró a Tauriel viendo el cielo.

-¿Que es lo que miras?  
-Trato de despejar mi mente y las estrellas me ayudan a eso.  
-Sabes algo siempre tu belleza ante la luz de la luna me abate.  
-Legolas sabes que te aprecio pero…  
-Tauriel lo siento ya no puedo contener más este sentimiento por ti, con el tiempo empecé a enamorarme de ti, pensé que podría estar toda la eternidad a tu lado pero luego llego ese enano y te alejó, no se que hizo para ganarse tu corazón, pero Tauriel yo he estado a tu lado siempre, te conozco mejor que nadie, se que amas pelear, no te gusta que te vean como si fueras débil, observas las estrellas como sí fuera la primera vez, tu sonrisa es más bella que la Aurora misma, tus ojos son ventanas a otro mundo, tu piel es suave como la seda, a pesar de que usas demasiado tus delicadas manos para tomar las armas sigue siendo como el algodón. Te amo Tauriel y no me importa que tu no sientas lo mismo, lo único que quiero es poder protegerte porque lo único que aprendí del amor, fue como dispararle a alguien que te hiciera daño.

Legolas le tomo de una mano atrayéndola hasta sus labios y ahí en medio de la noche con la luna como única iluminación, le dio el beso que más anhelaba su corazón, su mente se fue por instantes guardando ese momento en su memoria por siempre.

Tauriel se sorprendió ante el beso pero aun así lo correspondió, no fue como el beso obligado que Endal le dio o el de Kili que había sido demasiado tarde, fue preciso, bello, lleno de amor y anhelo pero a pesar de todo eso a su mente llego un amargo recuerdo -"No le des esperanza donde no la hay". Eran las palabras que le dijo su rey, resonaron dentro de su mente que se separo de inmediato de Legolas.

-¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Te he disgustado?  
-No pero sabes que lo nuestro no puede ser, si yo te amara enfrentaríamos miles de cosas, para empezar tu padre, él jamás dejaría que te casaras con una campesina.  
-Pero eso a mi no me importa que sea el rey o mi padre, no necesito que me diga a quien puedo amar, por que nadie manda a mi corazón, ese es solo tuyo. -Legolas se acerco a ella, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la miro directo a los ojos. -Tauriel oye mi corazón, late así por ti, ve mis ojos, se iluminan ante tu presencia, toca mi piel se intimida ante tu tacto, quiero que notes que tu existencia es todo para mí. Y no me digas que te alejas por que me aprecias, quiero que me digas la verdadera razón.  
-Legolas ahora no. –se separo de el con melancolía en el rostro.  
-Tauriel por favor.  
-No Legolas, quiero descansar. –Tauriel se alejo.  
-¡TAURIEL!, por favor he esperado siglos para decirte esto, no me dejes, no me digas que no podemos estar juntos, los dos somos fuertes y podemos enfrentar todo, mi padre talvez no le guste la idea pero tendrá que aceptarla, se que hay otra cosa por la que no quieres estar conmigo, acaso no me quieres.  
-NO.  
-Es por que aun recuerdas a ese enano.  
-No.  
-Por que.  
-Por que te amo… y todo lo que amo, siempre me es arrebatado, primero mis padres, después kili y el siguiente eres tú, no quiero que te lastimen, no permitiré que nada le haga daño a lo único que me queda en esta vida.

Tauriel se fue sin decirle nada más a Legolas, camino por los alrededores, toda la noche. Mientras Legolas se quedo pensando en su conversación.

Por la mañana Legolas y Tauriel emprendieron el camino hacia la entrada del reino, antes de llegar Legolas miro a Tauriel y se detuvo.

-¿Escuchaste algo?  
-No, es algo que esta perturbando mi mente, ¿te volverás a ir del reino?, por que si es así mejor quédate aquí y toma tu propio camino, no te seguiré lo juro.  
-No Legolas, ya lo pensé y creo que debo estar en el reino, pero aun creo que no debemos estar juntos.  
-Muy bien, lo acepto, como te dije no importa si no me quieres mientras te vea a diario seré feliz.

Al entrar al bosque apunto de llegar a la entrada del reino, se oyó el sumido de una flecha acercándose, Tauriel se hizo a un lado esquivándola justo a tiempo, era la guardia real del reino.

-Somos el príncipe Legolas y Tauriel, bajen sus armas.

De entré el ramaje de los árboles los elfos del bosque salieron.

-Señor lo sentimos, pero en estos días han rondado criaturas temibles por los alrededores y tenemos la orden de disparar ante cualquier sonido.  
-No hay problema, vamos de regreso, necesito ver urgentemente a mi padre.  
-Si señor, pero señor Tauriel…  
-No me importa si esta desterrada, si no es bien venida o si esta exiliada ella bien conmigo y es una orden que pueda entrar al reino.  
-Si príncipe.

Al entrar al reino Legolas fue directo a ver a su padre, le dijo a Tauriel si lo acompañaba pero ella se negó, excusándose en que deseaba descansar pero la realidad era que aún no estaba lista de ir a enfrentar al rey.

-Muy bien descansa, cuando termine de hablar con mi padre te buscare en tu habitación para poder hablar tranquilamente.

En el despacho Thranduil el ambiente se había puesto tensó, Legolas le había dicho a su padre lo que Elrond le había informado y después le dijo que Tauriel había vuelto con él.

-Legolas tenías una misión, era órdenes directas, además ella ya no es bien venida en el bosque, que van a pensar los otros, que pueden hacer su voluntad sin ninguna consecuencia.  
-Lo se, hice mal en anteponer a Tauriel, pero como te lo he dicho antes yo la quiero y eso no dejara de ser.  
-Legolas eres un tonto. -Thranduil había explotado. -piensas que te quiere, pues no es así, ella ama aún a ese enano, me lo dijo cuando llegue a su encuentro el día de la batalla.  
-Ha pasado el tiempo, las cosas cambian. -dijo Legolas con un tono más fuerte.  
-Demuéstralo ve y dile que la amas, te apuesto lo que quieras que en cuanto te le declares ella se irá, y esta vez no la encontrarás.  
-Te lo demostraré, y si es así tú dejaras que me case con ella.

Legolas salió de la habitación a paso apresurado, tenía un nudo dentro y deseaba arrancarle la cabeza a algo, fue al bosque con su arco para poder disparar a cualquier cosa.  
Mientras tanto Thranduil fue a arreglar el asunto con sus propias manos.

*  
Tauriel se había dado un baño y estaba en su habitación meditando todo lo que había pasado en el tiempo en que había estado con Legolas, recordó como la salvo el día que la encontró, como estuvo apunto de morir a manos de esos horrendos orcos, pensó en lo que sucedió con Endal y en las dudas que tenía de él, pero a pesar de todo no dejaba de pensar en lo que le dijo hace unas noches, fueron palabras hermosas y por primera vez vio el corazón de Legolas totalmente abierto a sus sentimientos, su mente se llenó de recuerdos de su infancia a su lado, de las risas conjuntas, del apoyo incondicional y recordó el a amor que le tenía. Tauriel cerro los ojos recordando su beso con Legolas, pero el sonido de alguien tocando su puerta la saco de ese grato recuero.

-Legolas que bueno que si has venido necesito…

Al abrir la puerta Tauriel se congeló en la entrada no era Legolas si no el rey Thranduil.

-Veo que esperabas a mi hijo. -la voz del rey era autoritaria y firme.  
-Lo siento señor, pero Legolas dijo…  
-Da igual, necesito hablar contigo en privado, ¿puedo entrar?  
-Por supuesto señor.

Tauriel dejo pasar al rey, Thranduil miro con desprecio la pequeña alcoba de Tauriel y después la miro a ella con mucho más desprecio.

-Tauriel alguna vez te dije que no le dieras esperanzas a mi hijo donde jamás las habría. ¿Lo recuerdas cierto?  
-Si señor.  
-Entonces por que Legolas acaba de decirme que esta dispuesto a olvidar su reino, dejar todo y por sí fuera poco a pedir tu mano.

Tauriel se sorprendió ante lo dicho por el rey, Legolas quería pedir su mano, en su rostro se dibujó una leve sonrisa, que no se pudo ocultar de la vista de Thranduil.

-Señor yo…  
-Veo que la noticia te tomo por sorpresa y que te hace sentir felicidad.  
-Jamás lastimaría a Legolas, si eso desea saber.  
-¿lo amas?  
-Si señor.  
-¿jamás lo lastimarías?  
-Jamás, haría lo que fuera para que fuera feliz.

Tauriel se había mantenido firme su voz ante el rey.

-¿Lo que fuera?  
-Por supuesto.  
-Muy bien, esto es lo que harás por el bien de ambos, cuando él venga a pedir tu mano te negarás, le dirás que aun no has olvidado a ese inmundo enano…  
-No lo llame así. -Tauriel lo miro con rabia y apretó los puños.  
-No olvides que soy tu rey y que tu sólo eres una campesina, así que no me hables de esa manera y no me interrumpas, bueno le dirás que aún no olvidas al enano, que no lo amas, que jamás lo hiciste que sólo le prestaste atención por que deseabas poder tener el trono. Por supuesto eso debe romperle el corazón y después tendrás que irte lejos y jamás volver.  
-Amo a su hijo, no le romper el corazón de esa manera.  
-Si no sigues esta orden tal como te lo estoy diciendo, sufrirás el peso de mi irá al igual que Legolas.  
-Pero es su hijo, sería capaz de causarle tal dolor.  
-Por el bien del reino, si. Así qué ya lo sabes, lucha por ese amor y sufrirán ambos, vete y todo será como debe serlo. Muy piénsalo bien, sólo recuerda que puedo hacerte vivir una eternidad espantosa si lo deseo. No lo se pienso en que todo reino te desprecie y que jamás puedas salir de este palacio.

Tauriel lo miro con furia, deseaba matarlo en ese instante, como era capaz de tanta maldad.

-Decide, pero no tardes mucho que Legolas seguramente ya viene en camino.  
-¿Como puede no tener corazón? -la voz de Tauriel tembló y las lágrimas ya estaba corriendo en su rostro.  
-Hace siglo que mi corazón murió.

El rey se fue y Tauriel se quedo en silencio, y las lágrimas corrieron con más fuerza. No sabía que hacer, si le contaba todo a Legolas seguramente iría a enfrentarse a su padre y todo terminaría en un desastre, pero si le rompía el corazón la odiaría y tal vez podría encontrar la felicidad.

*  
Legolas llego de su caminata por el bosque más relajado y fue directo a ver a Tauriel.  
Se detuvo frente a la puerta pensando como le propondría a Tauriel que se casara con él, pensando las palabras correctas pero antes de que tocara Tauriel abrió la puerta, su semblante era diferente, se notaba tristeza en su rostro y sus ojos estaban hinchados.

-¿Tauriel te encuentras bien? -dijo Legolas preocupado.  
-De maravilla.  
-Pero tu rostros esta…  
-Legolas necesitamos hablar. -el tono de ella era diferente.  
-Por supuesto por eso he venido, ¿puedo entrar?  
-Adelante, pero necesitamos hablar rápido.

Legolas tenía una sonrisa muy amplia, estaba listo para decir las palabras indicadas.

-Tauriel sabes los peligros que hemos enfrentado, las batallas que hemos ganado y sobre todo sabes lo mucho que te amo, deseo estar a tu lado toda la eternidad, así que ante la noche. -Legolas se posó en su rodilla derecha, tomando las manos de Tauriel. -Yo Legolas príncipe del bosque negro, te hago la pregunta más importante de mi existen ¿te casarías conmigo?

* * *

 **Perdón por la tardanza pero hubo miles de cosas que tuve que hacer y luego muchos libros por leer, bueno para fin del caso ya esta listo y prometo no tardar tanto al próximo, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo y gracias por leerlo espero con ansias grandes sus comentarios sean buenos o sean malos**


	12. Chapter 12

**"Si todo pereciera y él se salvará, yo podría seguir existiendo; y si todo lo demás permaneciera y él fuera aniquilado, el universo entero se convertiría en un desconocido totalmente extraño para mí"**

 **Cumbres Borrascosas, de Emily Brontë**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO FINAL**

 **Capitulo 12**

Tauriel se quedo en silencio por unos instantes, pensaba en lo que debía responder, su corazón le gritaba que dijera si, pero la amenaza de Thranduil no era para tomársela a la ligera. Tomo toda su fuerza y escondió sus sentimientos.

-Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo casarme contigo- el tono de ella era muy serio.

Legolas se levantó rápidamente.

-¡no!,. –dijo Legolas extrañado- Tauriel se tus razones, pero no temas, los dos somos grandiosos guerreros, jamás dejare que algo te pase y si temes por perderme, te juro que yo nunca te dejare sola. Y mi padre aceptara sí le demuestro que tu me amas realmente.  
-No es eso Legolas, es que no te amo.  
-Pero me lo dijiste tan sólo unas noches atrás.  
-Lo se, pero fue mentira, lo único que deseaba de ti era poder regresar al reino, ya lo logre y no te necesito más.  
-Es mentira, tu jamás harías algo así, se que me amas lo vi en tu mirada.  
-No jamás te he amado, mi corazón fue de Kili y de nadie más.  
-No, me niego a creerlo y tú dijiste que no lo amabas más.  
-Mentí Legolas, acéptalo, no te amo y jamás lo haré, es patético ver como un príncipe pierde su voluntad por una mujer que sólo le puso atención unas cuantas veces, me doy cuenta que te hizo falta el amor de tu madre.  
-¡Tauriel!, no permitiré que hables así. -Legolas se había puesto rojo.  
-Oh lo siento si herí tu frágil corazón, no pensé que hablar de tu débil madre te molestara, ella era igual que tu, débiles, siempre poniendo los sentimientos primero, pero para que le sirvió para nada, la mataron antes de que te dijera que eso no sirve.  
-¡BASTA! -el grito se escucho tan fuerte que Tauriel pensó que había retumbado en todo el reino. -no hables así de mi madre, sabes me equivoque pensé que te conocía pero ahora veo que no es así, mi padre tenía razón.

Legolas abrió la puerta y cerro fuertemente, se fue con ira de ese lugar, Tauriel se tiró al suelo y lloro por decir esas palabras penosas, duras, frías y crueles, esperaba que con ello él dejara de amarla.

Tauriel no durmió toda la noche, su cabeza estaba llena de tantos pensamientos y absolutamente cada uno de ellos pertenecía a Legolas.

Cuando salió de la habitación de Tauriel tenia ira, miedo, tristeza, decepción era demasiado no podía aceptar esa posibilidad, la Tauriel que había conocido siglos atrás jamás hubiera dicho esas palabras horribles.  
Llego a su habitación y le dio un fuerte golpe a la pared que provoco que sus nudillos sangraran pero eso no le importaba Tauriel había hecho que algo cambiara no deseaba verla, no deseaba escuchar nada de ella, por la noche lo único que hizo fue dar vueltas por toda su habitación.

Por la mañana Tauriel se enteró que el príncipe se había encerado en su habitación y que dio la ordeqn de que nadie lo molestara, ella se preocupó pero pensó que sería mejor que no se enterara de su partida. Legolas no apareció en todo el día, por la tarde Tauriel tenía todo listo para irse al alba, fue a ver al rey antes que la tarde cayera.

Un elfo le informo al rey que Tauriel solicitaba una audiencia con él.

-Déjenla entrar y déjennos a solas.  
-Si señor.

Tauriel entro y vio que el rey tenía una sonrisa inusual en su rostro.  
-Hice lo que me ordeno.  
-Me he dado cuenta, mi hijo no desea salir de su habitación y si hubieras dicho que si el estaría restregándomelo en el rostro. Debes saber que tomaste la mejor decisión.  
-Solo fue la mejor decisión para usted, ha arruinado la vida de dos personas y ni siquiera le importa, me doy cuanta que realmente no tiene nada de amor dentro de usted.  
-No me importan tus palabras lo único que deseo es conservar mi reino y que tu estés fuera de su vida. Así que vete

Tauriel dio la vuelta y salió, pero al abrir la puerta se topó con Legolas. Se miraron por un segundo, él desvió la miraba con decepción y ella solo bajo el rostro, sin mediar palabra Tauriel se marchó, pero Legolas la observo hasta que se perdió de vista.

-Hijo mío.-Thranduil lo llamo para atraer su atención. –Pensé que algo malo te sucedía, como ordenaste que nadie te molestara creí…  
-No era nada, ¿qué hacia Tauriel aquí?  
-Sólo me dijo que se irá, pensé que hablarías con ella que le dirías todo lo que sentías.  
-Si pero… sólo te diré que tenias razón, no es lo que yo creía.  
-Te lo dije, sólo es una oportunista pero se irá y se acabará el problema.

Legolas bajo el rostro y no pudo evitar sentir algo, a pesar de que le había roto el corazón aún había deseaba poderla mirar a diario.  
Thranduil miro el cambio de expresión de su hijo ante la mención de la partida de Tauriel.

–Solo dime cuando se allá marchado.

Legolas fue directo a su habitación.

Por la noche Thranduil estaba en sus aposentos recordando como Legolas miro a Tauriel y su expresión al saber que se iría. No creo que sea tan tonto para seguir sintiendo algo por ella pensó.  
-Tal vez Legolas aún la pueda seguir- se dijo a si mismo. -No es imposible ella le destrozo el corazón.

Thranduil pensó en eso durante la noche.

Cuando el amanecer se encontraba en todo su esplendor Tauriel estaba lista para marcharse, deseaba irse sin que nadie se enterara, estaba a punto de salir del reino cuando se escucho la voz de Legolas.

-¡Tauriel Espera, Tauriel!

Ella hizo caso omiso al llamado y siguió su marcha apresurando el paso. Cuando estaba por adentrarse al bosque la tomo del brazo con fuerza.  
Tauriel intento liberarse de su agarre pero él era más fuerte y no la dejaría ir tan fácil

-Tauriel te lo suplico no te vallas.  
-Legolas por favor déjame ir, te lo dije no quiero estar contigo.  
-Pero no creo una sola palabra, y bien si no quieres casarte conmigo sólo quédate en el reino, no podré soportar no tenerte cerca.  
-No Legolas necesito irme, suéltame.  
-Te dejare irte si mirándome a los ojos me dices que no me amas porque me di cuenta que la otra noche no me miraste directo a los ojos, así que hazlo y te dejara ir.

Ella lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos que destellaban amor y preocupación, Tauriel sólo bajo el rostro en señal de derrota.

-No puedo.  
-Entonces por que te alejas, se que me amas.  
-Legolas por favor sólo deja que me vaya, no insistas.

Legolas la tomo por la cintura en un rápido movimiento y la beso con pasión, no deseaba alejarse de ella jamás. Tauriel no se resistió, no deseaba irse, miro hacia la entrada del reino vio la mirada imponente de Thranduil y observo que le ordenaba algo a un elfo en secreto.

-Lo siento -dijo ella suavemente, despegando ligeramente sus labios de los suyos.

Se fue a toda prisa de ahí, Legolas estaba apunto de seguirla cuando su padre lo llamo.

-Hijo basta acaso deseas arruinar tu reino, necesitas guardar tu linaje y hacer más grande tu reino con íel matrimonio, no puedes estar alado de una simple elfa Silvana, además ella ni siquiera te ama, te lo dijo la noche en que llegaron.  
-Pero se que ella… espera como sabes que me dijo eso jamás te lo mencione.

Legolas miro a su padre a los ojos y lo se dio cuenta de todo.

-Fuiste tu, tu le hiciste que me dijera esas cosas.  
-Claro que no, como se te ocurre. –dijo Thranduil a la defensiva.  
-Tauriel jamás diría todo eso, esas palabras surgieron a causa tuya.  
-Legolas recapacita, estas acusando no sólo a tu padre sino a tu rey.  
-No sólo te acuso, lo estoy afirmando, jamás has querido a Tauriel.

Thranduil sólo sonrió.

-Legolas aún debes aprender demasiado, cuando eres rey tienes que tomar ciertas decisiones que no son fáciles, algún día entenderás todo esto y por que lo hice.

-Jamás lograre entender, amo a Tauriel y tu no impedirás que este a su lado.

-Bueno si es que todavía logras alcanzarla.

-¿A que te refieres?  
-Nada sólo te diré que me encargue del problema desde la raíz.

Legolas abrió los ojos, sabía de lo que su padre era capaz. Lo tomo del brazo con fuerza fulminandolo con la mirada.

-¿Que hiciste padre?. -su tono era de ira.  
-Ya te lo dije mi deshice del problema desde la raíz.

Dio media vuelta y salió a toda prisa directo al bosque en la dirección que Tauriel había tomado, no le importó no llevar ningún arma tenía que protegerla, antes de perderse en la espesura del bosque miro a su padre y le dijo.

-Mi madre estaría decepcionada de ver en que te has convertido.

Sus palabras fueron de odio y llenas de verdad. Avanzo lo más rápido que puedo, necesitaba alcanzarla y asegurarse que nada le pasara.

Tauriel se alejó con mucha velocidad, si miraba otra vez a Legolas no podría irse, corrió por el bosque deseando que no la siguiera y no redujo el paso hasta casi llegar a los lindes del reino, miro hacia tras y vio que nadie la seguía.  
Camino acercándose al final de su hogar y dio una última mirada así el reino, cuando visualizo la silueta de algo acercándose, pensó que era alguna alimaña pero conforme se acercaba noto que era un elfo, no era Legolas, si no que alguien al que no conocía, cuando estuvo más cerca de ella se fijó que era un elfo de la guardia del rey. Todo el reino sabía que la guardia de Thranduil cumplían las órdenes del rey sin replicar alguna palabra, el elfo se acercaba lentamente y llevaba dagas en sus manos, se detuvo delante de ella con mirada amenazante.

-Hice lo que el rey me ordeno, me iré de inmediato.

-Por supuesto, pero se dio cuenta que el príncipe te seguirá y la única forma de acabar con todo es cortando todo desde la raíz.

Tauriel lo miró con incredulidad y dijo con voz firme.

-No podrás acabar fácilmente conmigo, si piensas que no daré pelea te equivocas.

El elfo sonrío con superioridad y se abalanzó sobre ella, Tauriel se movió con agilidad y resivio un corte en su brazo, al momento de burlar el ataque sacó sus dagas y se puso en provisión de ataque, necesitaba acabar con el elfo para salir de ahí, cuando el elfo volvió atacarla Legolas llegó por detrás de un árbol, empujo a Tauriel evitando que las dagas atravesarán su cuerpo.

-Basta, es una orden.

-Lo siento señor ella es una traidora y el rey a ordenado su ejecución, usté no tiene autoridad para detener esto.

-Pues tendrás que matarme a mí primero.

Legolas tomó las dagas de Tauriel del suelo y se puso frente al elfo lanzando cortes de furia, el elfo evitaba sus ataques con agilidad. Tauriel intento ayudarlo pero Legolas le decía que no, Legolas lanzó un ataque pero el elfo lo golpeo donde había recibido la flecha negra Legolas se quedó sin aliento por instantes y el elfo se acercó a Tauriel con sus armas listas, ella evitó algunas estocadas pero el elfo la tomo del brazo y clavo una daga en su estómago. Ella ahogo un grito y sintió como la sangre empezaba a correr, el elfo alzó la segunda daga para clavarla pero algo lo detuvo, Legolas había lanzado sus dagas y se clavaron en la espalda de este que cayó abatido. Tauriel cayó al suelo con sus manos en su estómago y Legolas se apresuró a ver la herida de Tauriel.

-Tauriel estás bien, tranquila yo te salvare.

-Lo siento, jamás he pensado que seas débil y...

-No Tauriel yo lo siento por no darme cuenta que eran las palabras de mi padre. No hables, sólo relájate.

Legolas la tomo en sus brazos y la llevó hasta el reino rápidamente, fue a la enfermería y dejó a Tauriel recostada, mando por su espada y no se despegó de ella por nada, si su padre deseaba hacerle daño se enfrentaría a él. Por la noche Tauriel se encontrara a en recuperación, Legolas estaba a su lado observándola, acariciaba algunos mechones y retiraba algunos otros de su rostro, la miraba y acariciaba su mejilla.

-Sabias que tú madre siempre quiso que encontraras un amor como el que nosotros tuvimos.

Legolas volteo y vio que su padre estaba de pie en la entrada de la enfermería, se levanto del lado de su amada y sacó su espada.

-No te acerques, si das un paso te mataré. -le respondió Legolas con furia. -Cuando fuiste tras ella y dijiste lo de tu madre, pensé que alguna vez yo sentí ese amor tan fuerte que sería capaz de todo por conseguirlo. Aun pienso que no deberías estar con ella, pero tú madre si lo aceptaría así que y no me interpondré en tu camino. - Con esto no consigues arreglar nada, aún así siento odio por ti, por favor vete no deseo verte.

Tauriel despertó unos días después, cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba en el reino, se intentó levantar pero aún sentía dolor en el estomago, miro a un lado y vio que Legolas estaba dormido en una silla.

-Sigo pensando que no eres suficiente para mi hijo. -Thranduil estaba cerca de ella. -Pero él no se rendirá, se parece a mí cuando ame infinitamente a su madre, yo podría matar a cualquiera que le lastimara un cabello, no los intentare separar más pero cuídalo hazlo saber que me arrepiento.

Cuando Legolas despertó Tauriel estaba intentando levantarse

-Tauriel que estás haciendo. -dijo él preocupado.

-Intento levantarme, no puedo estar aquí recostada.

-Pero Tauriel...

-Legolas me conoces.

El le dio una sonrisa y fue directo a darle un fuerte abrazo que provocó que ella hiciera un gesto de molestia.

-Legolas recuerda que recibí una daga en el estomago.

-Lo siento. -dijo él mirándola a los ojos. -Y te te go buenas noticias, mi padre no será un problema más y además...

-Legolas lo sé, no hablemos de el mejor de nosotros. -Tauriel acaricio su rostro suavemente. -Creo que ya hemos pasado por todo en tan poco tiempo. -al decirlo Tauriel miraba hacia al vacío.

-Tauriel por ti podría hacer todo, enfrentar todo, matar a cualquier cosa y hasta prefería morir yo antes que te pasara algo. -Legolas la miró con ternura. -¿te casarías conmigo esta vez?.

-Si. -dijo ella sonriendo.

Legolas tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la beso suavemente, demostrándole todo su amor con eso, diciéndole que jamás la dejaría, que siempre la protegería de todo y que por toda la eternidad sería su única estrella.

* * *

Me gustaría decir que porfin la termine y que apesar que me tardé en subir este capítulo, sea de su agrado. Me voy de esta gran historia con la dicha de leer sus lindos comentarios, espero que aunque esta pareja es vieja sigan amándola como yo. Si no le gustó también me gustaría saberlo y aceptaría sus críticas deseosa.

Estoy pensando hacer otra pero aún lo sigo meditando si quedármela para mí o compartírselas es que no estoy muy segura de el tema central, pero eso es tema aparte, les agradezco haberla leído y cada comentario.

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO ㇴ1ㇴ1ㇴ1ㇴ1ㇴ1


End file.
